


I Know You

by katiekat784



Series: I Know You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series in which Cat tries to figure out Supergirl's real identity and Kara has difficultly handling her secrets. All the while they end up accidentally falling for each other. Spoilers up to 1x20. ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's thoughts as she figures out who that Kara's Supergirl. She knows what she has to do but doesn't want to do it.

**Prompt:** Prequel for Supercat Week

  **Words:** 1226

* * *

I Know You 

Cat Grant was far from ordinary. She was exceptional at everything she set her mind to. She didn't know whether to blame or thank her mother for that. It was partly her fault after all. No matter what age she was, she wanted to impress her mother. To live up to the near impossible standards she set for her daughter. Which in return, Cat had always set up even higher standards for herself. She can admit it, she's always been aggressively stubborn. Whenever she had a hunch or an idea, she pushed it, saw it through until she got results. It wasn't as if they were bad qualities to have, far from it. It's just that sometimes her stubbornness goes too far and she ends up getting a little too carried away. Which is why she found herself surrounded by this mess that covered her bed. Taking a break for a moment, she closed her laptop that rested on her knees and looked at the papers littering the area. She had been going over every scrap of information she had on Supergirl, trying to find connections that linked her to Kara.

She didn't remember how she hired Kara – she also didn't know when she had became Kara and not Kiera or Kora – or really what made her want to know more about her assistant. She couldn't quite put her finger on it at the time but something made her want to divulge titbits of information about herself to the younger woman. The conversation that night between them about monsters and Livewire was something she wouldn't have even considered talking to her about but once again, her mouth had different ideas. But she blamed it on hearing about Kara's foster mother. She supposed she should've figured out about Supergirl's other identity then but she was a little busy trying to deal with the mess that was Livewire. She wouldn't admit it but Kara was right, she did care about Leslie a lot more than she thought. But keeping people at bay was something she did best.

Then there was the meltdown Kara had at work. Looking back, she realized that she may have been a little harsh on her, maybe even harsher than most but there was just something about the bubbly, clumsy, slightly awkward girl that made her want to be a little tougher on her, help her be something more, something better. There was a spark in the younger woman that came out of her sometimes and that day it burst into flames. She was stunned, after all not many people stood up to a woman like herself but then Kara reverted back into the babbling, apologetic assistant she had gotten used to. So, she took the younger woman out and decided to give her some much needed advice. She wants to believe that's when it started, that's when she realized that she wanted to mentor her but she would be lying. That evening she remembered being about five Martini's in and having a much needed talk about release and power. At the time, she didn't quite know it but it would help them both. What she also remembered from that night was that once again, she opened herself up to other woman and slowly the cracks in her 'take nothing less than perfection' façade started to show again. But then again, that's why she never liked drinking more than one Martini in public. What happened the next morning, the confrontation with her mother was also blamed on the Martini's and the hangover they left in their wake. She brushed off the defensiveness and hostility she felt towards her mother about what she was saying to Kara because no one demanded her people to things but her. It certainly couldn't be that she was starting to care about her a little more than she thought.

So when she realized just who her fumbling, timid, hardworking assistant really was, she knew she had to do something. Part of her wished that Kara would've just told her but she understands why she didn't. She wonders who else knows about her secret. She assumes James because of his useful connection to Superman. Her mind wanders off to the equally awkward, less likeable guy who sits near the other blonde, Wick, Wen, something like that. They seem close and she's caught him making sickening puppy dog eyes to Kara. Luckily for her, they seemed to be unreciprocated.

She paused at the thought that she was glad that his feelings for Kara seemed to go unnoticed. She shook her head slightly, that was a thought for a different time. What mattered was that she knew her assistant's secret. The journalist in her was thrilled, it would make a story of a lifetime but she knew better than to ever publish it. The truth was, no one should know who was really behind that 'S'. The world would be more content knowing that their superhero could be beside them on a train or walking by them on a busy street.

The more she thought about Kara's other identity, the more she felt troubled. Kara could be saving so many lives at various points in the day, so many disasters could be avoided. Instead, she's giving Cat her morning coffee, scheduling meetings, fixing problems that arise at the office. She could be doing so much more than this. And she will be. Kara was a damn good assistant, one of if not the best one she's ever had. It's no secret that she's had her fair share of them. They usually didn't last more than a month, two at most. But it's been two years since Kara's been with Catco, been with her. Losing her will definitely be a hit, for both Catco and Cat. She's gotten used to her shuffling, mumbling, caring assistant but it has to be done. She can't be the reason someone doesn't get saved. And maybe it's selfish because she doesn't want to have to feel guilty about ordering Kara to do something when she could be doing much more important things with her day. She wonders if there's a reason that she's still with Catco instead of always being Supergirl. But it doesn't matter now. Cat's letting her go for the greater good.

She'll give her a chance to explain, to prove that she's not Supergirl. It's a slim to none chance but it's still something. She looked at the clock that read 3:18am and sighed. She placed her laptop in its bag and went about cleaning the mess that had taken over her bed. She closed her light and hoped for a couple of hours of sleep without having to think about Supergirl/Kara and the potential disaster that will arise tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I've become Supercat trash and I'm not even mad about it. They're just so perfect for each other, their chemistry is undeniable. Thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat confronts Kara about being Supergirl and things don't go as she planned.

**Prompt:** Unrequited Love

 **Words:** 2061

* * *

Maybe, Just Maybe 

It was 8 o'clock on a Friday night, the Catco building was nearly empty. The only two people on the floor were her and Cat. In Kara's mind, she was Cat, it felt more personal, more natural. She let it slip a couple of times to James and Alex. She didn't realize she did it until she got quizzical glances from them. She wouldn't call her that to her face though. Supergirl didn't even do that.

She sighed, her and Cat were going over this week's issue because apparently Cat found that her employees were too incompetent and Catco had higher standards than the disaster then what was going to be the latest issue of the magazine. And because Cat hadn't gone home, neither did Kara.

This happened a few times, Cat staying late and doing this. Kara had figured out she would become extremely demanding and picky when the older woman was either very nervous or stressed, usually it was the latter.

They hadn't spoken about what happened a couple of days ago on the balcony and she was grateful. She didn't know what she was going to say.

They worked in silence for a while until Cat sighed, not looking up from her laptop. "Hand me the new layout sheets, Supergirl."

Kara's head shot up and she gulped. "M-miss Grant I… I'm not-"

"You're not Supergirl. Please, we've had this conversation before. Kiera, I'm not stupid. You're excuses and poor attempts to cover up the fact that you are in fact Supergirl are things that I see through. So, I'll ask again, why are you lying to me?" She had looked up to face Kara with an annoyed expression that the younger woman was very accustom to.

Cat's sarcastic, arrogant tone was clear when she spoke. "What no response? Kiera or rather Supergirl, I did ask you a question."

The younger woman closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm not Supergirl Miss Grant. As I told you before, I can't offer you any other explanation besides the fact that they're coincidences."

Cat's response was fast. "And I told you, I don't believe in coincidences. So, 'Kiera' you leave me no choice, you're fired."

"What! But-b, what?" Kara's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You may not want to admit it to me, I'm sure you have your reasons but I know the truth. Every second you waste being my assistant instead of her, a life could be saved. I'm not going to be the reason or the person holding Supergirl back. Bad things happen in this city and it's up to Supergirl to stop it. I'm not getting in the way of that Kiera. So, you're fired." Her voice was soft but left no room for discussion.

Unable to control herself, Kara snapped. "It's Kara but then again, you know that. You're not stupid Miss Grant, but neither am I. That's how I know that you mess up my name on purpose and how I know that whenever it's been a bad day you reach for the M&M's by your bar instead of the Martinis because you're a lightweight and never want anyone to see you in anything other than a perfect state. That's how I know you have me schedule a meeting every 6:30 on Wednesday but there is no meeting. You're making sure that you're free if Carter's father cancels his visits. I know about the incident as you would put it that happened when Lois published those articles about you and your 'inability to be a proper mother' as she put it last year. And how much the affected you. Now, you may think I'm some superhero but I'm not. But while I may not be Supergirl, I am damn good at my job. So you firing me because you think I'm not admitting the fact that I have superpowers isn't a good enough reason. I've been here too long to not go out with a bang."

As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. She was exhausted, between Astra, her secret identity at night and her more pressing day job, everything seemed to become too much and she snapped. She didn't lose control, not usually. Growing up she could never afford the risk of exposing herself. So, she learned to bottle it up but some days like today, it became too much and all her carefully placed anger would bubble to the surface and explode.

Her hand covered her mouth. "Miss Grant…I'm so sor-."

The older woman raised a hand to shush her. "Sorry, yes I know. Well, Kiera this seems to be a reoccurring theme. While I do enjoy seeing a more dominant side of you, this has to stop."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just there's been a lot on my mind lately and I've… you don't need to hear this. I'll stop talking now."

"That would be useful if you're planning on actually helping and not just babbling and yelling."

Kara couldn't contain her relieve. "Does that mean I can stay?"

The older blonde pursed her lips before answering. "For now."

She smiled, "Thank you."

She meant what she said to Cat earlier, she did need this job and it wasn't because of the money. Of course she did need a way to put food on the table and pay for rent but it was more than that. Catco had become like a second home to her. She was Kara long before Supergirl and if it ever came down to it, she'd be able to survive without being Supergirl but she couldn't give up being Kara. She needs Kara more than Supergirl because while saving the city and helping people are things that she's always wanted to do, having a life, a real life is just as important.

She realized that despite her prickly skin, Cat was a caring person. Alex didn't understand it, she didn't even understand it herself sometimes but she liked Cat. As more than a boss or a mentor. Sometimes, she'd even allow herself to admit that she might have real feelings for her, feelings deeper than friendship. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Cat didn't like her back, she didn't know if Cat even considered her more than an employee most of the time. But there were moments and if she extremely lucky, there were days that she thought maybe she was more to Cat than she thought.

"Kiera!" The shrill sound of her boss snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Miss Grant." She asked.

"I expect you to be with me when I'm in the room talking to you. I don't pay you to daydream."

"Sorry," She apologized, her cheeks turning red.

The older woman didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her voice. "What did I tell you about apologising?"

"Sorry," she winced at her own words. "I do that when I'm nervous."

She didn't expect her boss to spin around and face her. They couldn't have been more than a foot apart. Kara knew that even without her heightened senses, she would still be able to smell Cat's vanilla and mint perfume. She may be the one with the superpowers but Cat Grant seemed to have some of her own.

With an almost predatory glint in her eyes she spoke. "And I make you nervous. Why, is there some secret that you're not telling me?"

"No, it's just, I'm and you're but-" she couldn't help but fumble for her words, their proximity affecting her more than she cared to admit.

"Oh relax Kiera. Where are the layouts that I asked for?" Cat asked as she moved away, the dismissive tone in her voice brought Kara back to normal.

"Right here," she tried to ignore the slight flutter of her heart as she handed Cat the folder and their fingers brushed.

Kara could've been imagining it but she thought she saw the faint hue of a darker colour appear on the other woman's cheeks as their hands brushed. But she blinked and it was gone, so were Cat's hands. The loss of heat made Kara frown.

Cat was an attractive woman, everyone knew that. But it wasn't just her looks that Kara liked. She had her life together, she didn't need superpowers to be a hero. People looked up to her, aspired to be like her Kara was no different. Alex had called her out on it one day. She had been busy with Supergirl stuff and forgot to do something for Cat. It was one of the few times she screwed up and the older woman ripped her for it. Kara had taken it out on Alex during one of their sparing matches and confronted Kara about her feelings for her boss. While Kara did admit that she might have a small crush on her, what she didn't say was that her feelings were a little stronger than that. But those kinds of things weren't a good place to be said at the DEO. She wasn't even sure if they should be said at all. Cat didn't like her, not like that. There was no way she could.

"Kiera!" Cat's voice brought her back to reality.

"Honestly, this is the second time today that you've spaced out on me and I don't appreciate it. Are you even paying attention?"

Kara rubbed her temples. She had lost her powers again last night. She didn't say anything to anyone because she knew that it would only cause them to worry and she didn't need that. Besides, she knew they'd be back soon. It's happened a few times lately. She knows why, she's keeping too many secrets, too much has been going on in her mind and it screws up her powers. It was a downside to bottle up her emotions.

"Kara, are you okay?" She noticed the older woman was by her side.

Kara tried to smile and sound stronger than she was actually feeling. "Yeah it's fine. I'm sorry." She paused. "You used my name."

She could see Cat still looking her over, her voice conveyed worry despite her words. "I don't need a lawsuit on my hands. Clearly, you've been working too much. Go home."

"Are you sure Miss Grant, I can stay." Kara asked, she would much rather spend her time with the other woman as oppose to her lonely apartment. "There's still a lot of work to be done if you're planning on 'fixing' this week's article."

Cat's tone was softer than usual. "Go home Kara, it's late."

"Really, I'm fine. It's just a small headache. Unless you've changed your mind on firing me, I would rather stay." She told her honestly, ignoring that for the second time tonight Cat used her real name.

She squinted her eyes and Kara could tell that she still wasn't fully convinced. "Fine but its 8 o'clock and I know you haven't eaten because I haven't either."

Kara took it as a sign. "I'll call the Chinese place and order some food."

"Good." Kara was reaching for her phone when Cat said. "Oh and Keira, don't think that I didn't notice you ate all the pot stickers last time."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "I'll order more."

Seeing Cat's smile, she added. "And I swear, I won't take them all this time."

Whenever they worked late, she would order Cat Chinese food from a couple of streets away. She doesn't think that anyone knew that as refined as Cat's pallet was, twenty dollar takeout was the older woman's power food when she was burning the midnight oil. Kara used to order two sets but eventually Cat scolded her and told her to just order whatever she wanted and add it to her bill.

"Well don't just stand there." She waved her hand dismissively, her demeanour changing back to the Cat Grant she knew.

Kara dialled the number and from the corner of her eye, she saw that Cat was still smiling. She didn't want to admit it but it was because of moments like that, that made her hold on to the hope of someday. Because maybe these feelings were unrequited but maybe, just maybe there was hope that someday they wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these will be loosely connected chapters. The prompts are going to be from Supercatweek. I used some dialogue from 1x08 & 1x09 but changed it to fit the plot.


	3. Betting On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's still convinced that Kara's hiding something and Cat thinks she knows what it is. But in reality, she's not even close. Not by a long shot.

**Prompt:** The Bet

**Words:** 1677

* * *

Betting On You 

She should've known something was wrong when Cat demanded she go in the elevator with her. When the doors closed she cornered Kara, demanding that she admit she was Supergirl.

"Honestly Kiera, did you really think this conversation was done?" Cat asked as they were in the elevator.

She responded, truthfully. "Actually, yes I did."

"That was a rhetorical question." The older blonde told her as they exited the elevator and made their way towards her office. "I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Miss Grant I-" She began but Cat stopped her.

"Kiera, I've told you before, Supergirl isn't something I joke about. Lying to me isn't a good idea. I think you're smart enough to know that." She told the younger woman as they entered her office.

She would've shot Winn a desperate 'save me' glance but he was nowhere near her. Besides, everyone else knew not to interrupt them when they were talking. It seemed that her colleagues at Catco had found their animated conversations intriguing. Especially since everyone knew that Cat seemed to simultaneously liking her and hating her the most. According to Winn, the other associates thought that Cat preferred her over the others but yet still managed to come down on her the hardest.

She closed the door behind her and spoke. "I'm tired of these false accusations. I'm not lying." She was slowly losing her facade and Cat knew that.

They locked eyes and Kara knew that she didn't have a choice as the older woman stepped closer to her. So close that Kara could see the laugh lines that were starting to make themselves known around the edges of her beautiful brown eyes. She also noticed how soft, almost cloudlike the older woman's lips looked. It was then when she realized how screwed she was. Even though Kara knew how impossible it was, she could've sworn that Cat knew about desire to test out her cloudlike theory. Kara thought that maybe Cat also knew about her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

She sighed and looked away. "It's just that if I say this…this changes things."

"Of course it does." The older woman spoke nonchalantly, as if they were speaking about the weather and it was driving Kara mad.

She was about to expose herself to the woman who simultaneously created her and is going to destroy her. Not literally of course but her life as Kara will be over, done. Either way she's finished.

Cat must've noticed the panic in her eyes because she heard her name, her real name. "Kara?"

Suddenly, it was too much for her and she broke their gaze again and started pacing. "You wanted to know my big secret. Are you sure? Because once it's out there, it's out there. And it might not be so easy to hear. I mean it's…are you sure?

Cat had her right where she wanted her, they both knew that. "Yes,"

She took a deep breath and squeaked out. "Okay so it's not that big of a deal and it won't be a problem. I…I mean it hasn't been. Not that it's been a thing for a while and its small so please don't let it affect my work and… I kind of have a small crush on you."

When Kara opened her eyes, Cat looked so confused, so speechless and she was. For a moment her mask slipped and Kara found herself able to see the older woman's true emotions. Shock, confusion and anger.

"Kiera we're not on a playground, or in high school. This isn't recess." She snapped, her mask returning.

Yep, definitely anger. "I know, I know." Kara decided two could play at that game so she turned her embarrassment into hostility. "Well Cat, you wanted to know. Why else do you think I haven't said anything?"

It was as if something snapped inside her and it was then when Kara realized that she called her Cat.

"Kiera," She started but faltered, almost as if she wasn't quite sure she wanted to ask. "How long?"

"A month. I understand this is extremely awkward and I'm sorry but you asked." She blurted.

Cat started to laugh and muttered to herself. "I did, didn't I?"

"You…" At that point she didn't care about what emotions the other woman could hear in her voice.

Five minutes ago, she thought that this would be better than exposing her secret to the woman who could destroy her. She thought that this would be the lesser of two evils but now. Now she just wanted someone to drive a Krypton sword through her and find something to swallow her up because she's never been more embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny." She said irritably, her hands curled into fists by her sides.

When Cat looked at her, she noticed that Kara was looking everywhere but her eyes. "Kara, look at me."

Cat reached out and grabbed Kara's cheek and she felt how soft Cat's hands were. She wasn't sure if it was she was imagining it but she thought she might have heard Cat inhale sharply, as if it was affecting her too. Cat let her finger linger by her cheek for a moment, before dropping it.

Cat almost wanted to look away from Kara but stood her ground. She realized how uncomfortable Kara must have felt and if she were being honest, she felt a little guilty for making her bring it up.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm merely laughing at the situation. One that I've admittedly put myself in." She said to the younger woman, trying to tell her that it was okay.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"I thought your big secret was you being Supergirl, this…this is not what I expected." Without realizing it, she had moved closer to Kara while speaking.

"Well in retrospect Miss Grant, this isn't quite what I expected either. It's not like I planned to develop a slight crush on my boss. Or that I would be forced to divulge it. That's not exactly what I had planned." She finished and noticed that they once again found themselves in closer proximity than she realized.

"Hmm. Well I can't say that I'm not flattered but Kara I don't exactly…Why are you laughing?" Cat's eyebrows knitted together and her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm-I'm sorry Miss Grant." She said between breaths. "It's just that if I would've known that all it took for you to say my name properly…" Kara couldn't explain it and honestly she didn't want to but she felt better, stronger even.

She then realized that her powers were back and she started laughing again. It wasn't funny, not even a little bit but it was true. Cat said her name three time since this whole debacle started and the reason her powers had come back was because she told Cat some version of the truth. But the reason they were lost to begin with was because she lying to her felt almost like a betrayal. And everyone knew that her powers got a little wonky when she was under emotional distress. One of the kinks she's had to work through since she started using her powers so late in her life. It wasn't funny but she was laughing. And so was Cat. It was a genuine laugh too, not the one she'd use to the press or at a meeting. No, this laugh was something she had only heard when she talked to Carter or when Kara overheard her talking with her friends.

They stopped laughing after a while but were still smiling. She was close to tears and unsure if they were tears of pain or joy.

"Three times," Kara mumbled and didn't realize she had said it aloud until she heard Cat.

"I have no idea what you mean Kiera." She said innocently, emphasising the wrong name but there was a sparkle in her eyes.

She smiled knowingly, their eyes locking. "Of course not Miss Grant."

There was a small cough and Kara jumped, accidentally brushing up against Cat. "Kara, I need you for a minute."

"Of…of course James." She said ignoring the jolt of electricity she felt cursing through her at the slight contact of their bodies.

Kara looked from Cat to James back to Cat. "James, I was just going to get Kiera to fetch you. I need you to get me another interview with Supergirl."

"Something wrong?" Her Ice Queen stature was back in full force when he looked back and forth between them instead of answering.

"No. Everything's good." He said reluctantly. "I'll contact Supergirl to let her know."

James was still waiting by the door when Kara spoke up. "Do you need anything else Miss Grant?"

"No, I suppose not." She said in her trademark dismissive tone.

They were only a few steps away from Cat's office when James asked. "Were you and Cat Grant actually laughing or were my eyes deceiving me?"

"Your eyesight's fine James. Cat's not as bad as everyone thinks she is. You should know that." When he didn't respond, she shook her head. "What?"

"Cat?" He questioned with a smile on his face.

"That is her name, isn't it?" She told him hurriedly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah but you don't usually refer to her as anything other than Miss Grant. Besides, from where I was standing it looked as if you two were flirting." Although it wasn't meant to be a question, the inflection in his voice was as if he wanted confirmation.

"Clearly, you need to be standing somewhere else because Cat and I were not flirty." When he raised an eyebrow at her, she became irritated. "What!"

His smile widened and she knew she made a mistake. "Cat."

She punched him in the arm as he muttered. "Thanks, now I now owe Lucy a twenty."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not even going to ask what kind of bet you two made. Now, what did you want from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little out of character. Sorry about that. As you can see I took the prompt very loosely, the next chapter is going to sort of the same thing. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this.


	4. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara babysits Carter for an evening but when Cat gets home, things take on a more intimate turn than either are prepared for.

**Prompt:** Caregiving/Comfort

 **Words:** 3094

* * *

 Home Is Where Your Heart Is

 

Kara had arrived to Catco with Cat’s latte in hand and earphones in her ears. Music helped distract her from all the background noise when she got ready in the morning. If anything dire happened, her senses would pick up on it. Besides, it helped her mood in the early morning. She may be many things but a morning person was not one of them.

As she got off the elevator she noticed Cat was already in her office with the door closed. It appeared that she was having an argument over the phone.

She placed the latte on the desk and looked over to Winn. “I’m not late am I?”

Winn just shook his head. “No, but I got here ten minutes ago, she was already in there.”

Kara stared at him, puzzled. “Do you know who she’s on the phone to?”

“No but you’re the one with super hearing.” He told her with a pointed look.

“Really, Vince? You’re his father, he needs you. He doesn’t ask for much, neither do I but I would like to know that you’re at least capable of taking care of him.” There was a pause and Cat looked as if she were about to throw the phone. “Because… I've taken care of him much better than you have. And you can’t even help me this once.”

Kara looked over at Winn who gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head and opened her desk drawer grabbing an Advil before getting up. She slowly made her way to Cat’s door, not drawing any attention to herself.

Kara knew it was serious when her boss didn’t even hide the contempt and disbelief on her features. “And I haven’t made sacrifices. I pray you’re saying that as a poor attempt for a joke. I am not having this discussion. All I asked was for you to take him tonight because it is your Wednesday and I can’t… You know what, fine. Goodbye Vincent.”

Cat put her head in her hands and groaned. She stayed there, nearly resting her head on her desk for a few seconds. Kara quietly opened the glass door and she heard the other woman trying to calm her breathing.

Suddenly, Cat looked up and was about to yell for Kara but realized she was now standing a couple of feet from her desk. “Figured you’d need this.”

Cat squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before grabbing the Advil from the younger woman and swallowing it without water. “Miss Grant, are you okay?”

That snapped Cat out of her trance. “I’m fine Kiera. And I don’t appreciate my assistant ease dropping on a private conversation.”

“I wasn’t, I swear. It’s just your office is made out of glass and I've gotten to know that when you’re stressed, you’re prone to headaches.” She fiddled with the hem of her sweater. “I can watch him, you know.”

She could see Cat’s entire body shoot up. “You? You want to watch him. Why?”

Cat hadn’t outright said no, so she supposed that was a good thing. “Because I like Carter, he’s a sweet kid. And because I know that despite your best efforts, the Gala tonight is important to you.”

“So, it’s important to you too, right?” Cat finished for her, her tone unreadable.

Kara shook her head slightly. “Yes, but that’s not the only reason. Believe it or not Miss Grant, people do things for others without an ulterior motive in mind.”

“Hmm, I’m sure they do.” Cat squinted her eyes in suspicion. “How did you know what I was speaking about?”

The younger woman looked towards the ground, mumbling sheepishly. “I might have come into your office a little earlier than you thought.”

Cat sighed, “Well then I guess you heard about-“

“It’s none of my business.” Kara said quickly, interrupting whatever Cat was saying.

“You’re right, it’s not.” She stared at Kara for a moment, almost as if her eyes could help Cat with her decision. “Alright, but unlike your bad taste in clothes, this will _not_ be a recurring theme. Carter’s nanny sprung a last minute vacation on me and she’s leaving later today. He’s been getting a cold because some mother couldn’t be bothered to worry about what kind of germs she let her kid pass on to others. I would normally cancel my appearance but as you’re well aware, I unfortunately drew the short straw and have to host. And I don’t trust some incompetent part time babysitter to look after him.”

Kara beamed and Cat’s face scrunched up into confusion. “Why do you look like someone bought you a puppy?”

“Because Miss Grant,” Kara started, the vibrations of laughter coating her voice. “Despite your constant efforts to be seen as an Ice Queen, you don’t fool me. You care. That and you did just give me a compliment.”

“I did?” She questioned, seemly confused.

Kara didn’t quite know where she was getting her new found confidence from but she like it. “Yes, you finally realized I’m not exactly incompetent.”

“Slip of the tongue.” Cat said nonchalantly, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “Won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure.” Kara agreed innocently, the corners of her mouth turned upward. “So where at what time would you like to pick Carter up?”

Kara then realized that they hadn’t broken eye contact the entire time. She could've been imagining it but she thought that Cat might be flirting with her in some strange Cat like way. Because while their words weren't anything out of the ordinary Cat’s eyes had taken on a more mischievous gleam. The older blonde’s beautiful brown orbs seemed to be telling Kara that she wasn’t imaging it.

Neither one of them had mentioned the mortifying incident that happened last week. And it many ways, Kara was glad that it seemed to be in the past. Just like the majority of their moments, forgotten about until one of them touches each other. Sometimes, it’s a slight brush against the other when they’re trying to get by and sometimes it’s a gentle touch of the arm while having a friendly conversation. She thinks she hears Cat’s heart beat a touch too fast when that happens. And that Cat’s delicate fingers linger on her arm for just a second too long for it to be completely platonic. But then again, her heightened senses aren't things that she can rely on too much in incidences like this. She wanted to believe it so much that she was probably reading too much into it.

Cat was the first one to pull her gaze away from Kara and instead focusing on her laptop screen. “My place, 6 o'clock.”

Kara perked up at the other woman’s words. She then reminded herself the context in which the words were being used. They were for Carter, not a date. She was not going on a date with Cat. It was almost as if Cat knew what she was thinking because she heard her clear her throat.

Kara swallowed before answering. “Sure.”

 

Cat wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when she got home later that evening. When Kara had come over before she left, she saw the excitement in Carter’s face, despite his grogginess. When Kara entered her home, Carter ran to her with open arms. Just like the other morning at Catco, she was surprised. It wasn’t as if Carter wasn’t a sweet kid, he truly was. It was just he was so shy that coming around to people sometimes took a little longer than what others considered normal. But it seemed that he took a liking to her assistant and from the looks of it, she was pretty fond of Carter as well.

 _Of course she would be good with kids._ She thought to herself as she quietly closed the front door and slipped her heels off.

One of the many disadvantages of being shorter than most was that she usually ended up wearing taller heels. Not that she wasn’t good at it, or that she didn’t look good in them. It was just after a long day, she was glad to slip them off.

She traversed through the house and couldn’t help but smile at the site before her. The two of them were cozied up under what looked like a fort of blankets with Carter on one couch and Kara on the other. Slowly, she walked over to them. Kara’s glasses were on the table, on top of a stack of magazines and parts of her blonde hair had started to come out of her ponytail. She didn’t want to admit it but even sleeping she looked beautiful, unearthly. The fact that the younger woman admitted to having a slight attraction to her a while ago helped as well. She didn’t admit it to Kara because it would complicate things and honestly, she had just started to admit it to herself but she also felt something for the younger woman. It was nothing serious, nothing that went beyond simple attraction. Because she was, even in those hideous clothes she insisted on wearing to work. There was beauty in her, beauty that ran deeper than her looks. Kara’s innocence and belief that people were good until proven guilty was something that she both admired and hated about her. On one hand, that’s one of the things that drew her to Kara in the first place but then again, she felt that it was up to her to try and mentor her by making her see that the world wasn’t as black and white as Kara thought it was. She walked over to the younger blonde, her hand hovering a couple of inches above her cheek. She exhaled and moved it away, deciding to gently tap her on the arm instead.

Suddenly she was being flipped onto the couch, her body landing with a thud on the cushions. She felt the weight of something heavy on her waist and realized that Kara was straddling her. They stayed like that for a moment, her wrists pinned to the edge of the couch by soft hands. The elastic had fallen out of her hair and she somehow looked completely different. Cat supposed it could've been the fact that her glasses were off, hair was mused and Kara was currently straddling her but there was something oddly familiar about her. It was Kara but it wasn’t. That body was definitely the younger woman but those eyes weren't. Those eyes were hardened, like they've seen and experienced and a fair share of battles and suffering.  While it should’ve made her feel threatened, scared even, it didn’t.

“Kara,” her voice was soft and suddenly there was no more weight on her and she was being propped back up to her feet.

“M-miss Grant I’m so sor-” She stopped herself, not wanting to get scolded for apologizing, instead she looked over the other woman. “Are you okay? I-I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Those hardened eyes she saw a few seconds ago were gone, now replaced with worried, anxious ones.

She briefly wondered how that was possible before dismissing the other woman’s concerns. “It’s alright.”

Kara looked at her sceptically. “Are you sure, I didn’t mean to…it’s just that you startled me and-”

Her voice faltered when Cat reached out and grabbed her hand. “Really Kara, I’m fine.” She then added. “Although, I would like to know. Where on earth did you learn that?”

Kara smiled, hesitantly. “Alex taught me how to fight.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Your sister, right?”

The other woman’s smile turned into a complete grin. “Yeah. You should’ve seen her, she has the ability to take on someone twice her size without much effort. She and I have these sparing matches and she’s such a great teacher, experienced fighter too. She told me that I’d never know when I’d need to use it.”

Cat noticed it, it was hard not to. Whenever Kara would talk about her older sibling, everyone could see how much admiration she had for the older Danvers. She wondered if anyone had ever felt that way about her.

“Well, clearly she taught you well. Now I’m assuming Carter couldn’t fall asleep.” She asked gesturing to the still opened box of _Settlers of Catan_ not too far from the couch and the blankets surrounding him.

Kara sighed, “He was a little upset. So I thought I could distract him until he got tired.”

Cat flared her nostrils and Kara could see her fists clench. “If I could, I would make him pay.”

Kara placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “I know, trust me I would too. But getting mad isn't going to do anything.”

Kara could hear Cat’s intake of breath and much like a lot of things about their dynamic lately, she wasn’t sure if it was because of her touch or her words. “He booked a last minute flight to the Bahamas with his new girlfriend and didn’t even tell me.”

For a moment, Kara forgot about the younger boy sleeping near them. “He did what? But you’ve had that the Gala scheduled for the past two months. I know you told him.”

Cat made her way towards the kitchen as she spoke. “Yeah I know. But he told me I wouldn’t understand and that I wasn't…”

Kara saw the other woman’s face fall for a moment, the quiet making itself known again. “Cat?”

She smiled slightly at the mention of her name before looking from the stove back to Kara. “Did you make this?”

It took a moment for Kara to respond. “Uhm, yeah there’s some saved for you. Carter thought you would like it. I know there was already food for him but he wasn’t feeling well and I always used to have this when something was bothering me. I still do, I hope you don’t mind.”

Cat waved her off. “No, no it’s just. You cook?” She asked Kara as she grabbed two bowls from the shelf.

Kara shook her head as she grabbed the ladle and motioned from Cat to sit down at the table while she served. “Oh Rao no. Alex and Eliza tried to teach me but I was never any good at it. The only things I can ‘cook’ are grilled cheese and soup.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. This isn't too bad.” Cat told her earnestly, as the liquid made its way to her lips.

“Thanks, we used to have something like it back home.” Kara’s sad smile and faraway look told her everything she needed to know about what ‘home’ she was talking about.

“Your birth place?” Cat didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

The other blonde’s eyes glistened as she spoke. “Yeah, mom and Aunt Astra used to make something like it. I don’t remember what they used to call it and I’ve been trying to replicate it seen I came here.”

“And have you?” She asked curiously, the journalist in her telling her that maybe there was more to this story and that maybe they weren’t just talking about soup anymore.

Her suspicions were deemed true when Kara’s voice wavered. “Not quite, it’s a hard thing to perfect when you don’t have the recipe.”

Kara closed her eyes, for a moment and Cat wondered if she was about to cry.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one who could perfect a mask because the next thing she knew, the younger woman was smiling cheerfully. “So, how’d the Gala go? And by that I mean how did Lois take it when she realized that you were the guest of honour hosting this year?”

Cat laughed and decided to enlighten the other blonde. “You should’ve seen it, priceless. I think the camera’s caught it.”

Kara didn’t bother hiding her amusement. “I hope so, she deserved it.”

“While we’re on the subject, did you ask them to keep it quiet?” Shooting her a look, she added. “On my behalf.”

Kara didn’t need a mirror to realize that she must've looked like a puppy caught doing something bad. “W-well I figured that since the hack earlier this year, it would show people how much you've bounced back.”

She almost laughed at the deer in headlights expression her assistant had adopted. “Hmm, thank you.”

“That and I figured you’d much rather witness the shock on Lois’ face yourself.” The younger woman wasn't disappointed when Cat laughed, the same laugh she had used in her office before.

It was then that Kara knew what a mistake this had been. Cat didn’t like her, she was doing this to be polite because Kara knew, she knew that Cat still thought she was Supergirl. Kara shook her head, how could she be so stupid? Cat was trying to manipulate her into being vulnerable enough so that she could expose her.

Seeing the other blonde’s face fall, she briefly wondered what was wrong. What she wouldn’t give to be able to read minds. Although, many people did think she had that superpower. And maybe she did, in a way. After all it all came down to details and she was damn good at her job. Kara was too, she thought to herself. She was usually able to anticipate what Cat needed, when she needed it. Not only was that a quality that made her stand out from the others but that was another thing that Cat wanted to help her with.

“I should go, Miss Grant it’s late.” The coolness of her voice wasn't something she was accustom to.

“Yes, it is quite late.” She agreed, distracted.

As she got up to leave Cat placed her hand on her arm, ignoring her slight flinch. “Thank you, for watching him.”

Kara flashed her a small smile. “Of course. He’s a good kid.” Their gazes lingered for a beat. “And he’s lucky to have a mother like you.”

Kara moved away, leaving Cat at a loss of what to say. She then realized exactly how foreign this situation was for the both of them. Cat hated not feeling like she had the upper hand and now was no exception. They needed a sense of normalcy, she needed it.

 “Oh and Kiera, I expect my latte hot tomorrow.” Her tone was more biting than usual.

The look Kara shot her made her think that the other blonde knew exactly what she was doing. “Of course. Goodnight, Miss Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out completely different than even I expected. This is my longest chapter yet. Thanks for sticking with me, the next one will be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading, leave a review on your way out please. They make my day, thanks.


	5. Can't Help Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes jealous when Cat skips their daily lunch "dates" for a real date. And Lucy does something to make sure that Kara's not the only one who's turning green with envy.

**Prompt:** Jealousy

 **Words:** 2805

* * *

Can't Help Falling 

 

It was a little past twelve and most people had stopped working to celebrate one of their co-workers fiftieth birthday. Kara was one of the only people to still be working, she usually worked though lunch anyways. It wasn't as if she didn't want to eat because she was in fact starving but she had work to do. Over the past month, her and Cat had gotten closer and they would eat lunch together while working but today was different. Today, Cat had gone out for lunch and Kara didn't want to think about who she went with. Lately, she had seen a change in Cat, of course she was still just as demanding but there was a softness in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was as if Cat had been noticing her for the first time.

Sometimes, she felt the older woman's eyes on her though her office glass. She didn't want anything because she never called for Kara but just looked. Kara wasn't complaining, after all, she'd been caught gazing at her boss a few time lately. There was something in the air whenever they were near each other. Kara couldn't explain it and she tried not to overanalyze it because things were going so well for them. Or at least she thought they were.

Kara sighed and continued working, focusing all her energy on the task at hand. She had been so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice anything strange until she saw something being placed on her desk.

She turned around and found that it was a brown bag full of what smelled like greasy yet delicious food on her desk and a milkshake in each of the woman's hands.

She immediately got up and hugged her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and thought I would stop by." She said with a shrug. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not. Sit." Kara mentioned for her to sit in the chair across from her.

The other woman slid into the chair as she spoke. "Good. Have you eaten yet?"

"Actually no and I'm starving." Kara told her, her heightened senses did an awful job at helping curb her hunger.

"I figured, so I brought us something to eat. Where is everyone?" She asked as she looked around and set the milkshakes down.

"They're in the break room. Its Donald's fiftieth birthday today. You didn't hear them?"

"Oh I remember Donald, James worked with him back home a few years ago. And not all of us have super hearing Kara." She told Kara, rolling her eyes.

Lucy had found out about Kara last month. She wasn't going to tell her, none of them were but she had accidentally outed herself one evening during game night. She had completely forgotten that Lucy didn't know about her other identity and popped popcorn with her heat vision. At first she wondered why it had gone quiet in her apartment, considering that James and Winn had been arguing but then she realized that Lucy was with them. It turned out that Lucy never even thought Kara was anything other than human until then, despite what she did for a living and who she worked for.

"So what'd you bring?" Kara asked as she moved a few things around to make room for them to eat.

Lucy took out the items from the bags and placed them on the desk. "Burgers, fries more burgers and onion rings because Alex mentioned there was a thing going on between you too.'

Kara laughed as she snatched the onion rings for the pile. "Yeah, there so is. We had many similar things on Krypton but the heaven that are onion rings weren't one of them."

Kara looked over to the empty office in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Kara, are you okay?" The concern for her was evident as she spoke.

Kara blinked, "Huh?"

"You seem distracted." She said, her gaze locking onto Kara's "Is there something wrong?"

Kara tried to smile but it came out forced. "I'm fine."

"Then why am I having trouble believing in you?" Lucy asked, softly. "You can tell me you know."

"I know I can." Kara said sighing. "But this isn't about anything Supergirl related."

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me but I am a great listener." Lucy told her, touching Kara's shoulder for reassurance.

Kara liked having Lucy as a friend. Despite her initial feelings for the other woman, she was actually a great person. And it was nice, having another girl she could talk to about things. Sure, she had Alex who was amazing but sometimes, she wanted someone other than her big sister to chat about things to. Winn and James were great too, it's just sometimes she wanted to talk about things that she felt too embarrassed or knew that they wouldn't talk about. Lucy was different, she spoke her mind and didn't let anyone's opinions stop her from doing what she wanted. She reminded her of Cat In that way.

"It's nothing really. It's just that Cat and I usually go over reports as we eat lunch. But she left me to do them alone today while she could go out with some guy." Kara didn't bother hiding her feelings about the guy.

Lucy gave her a nod and she continued. "He came into Catco this morning, all macho and confident, marching into Cat's office unannounced. Apparently they knew each other well and have a past because he then started flirting with her right in front of me. The worst part was that Cat was enjoying it and actually continued his advances. So, now they've gone off to lunch and why are you looking at me like that?"

The other woman shook her head, smiling slightly. "Because, I don't know if you're aware of it or not but that tight, constricting feeling in your chest along with this rage for someone you only met today, is consistent with jealously. You're jealous about the how that guy took Cat out."

"No, I'm not." Kara said, defensive.

"Fine, then you're jealous that Cat said yes because you thought that she wouldn't, that she would rather spend her lunch with you." Kara opened her mouth but Lucy continued. "Don't bother denying it, I know about these things."

Kara sighed, "if I admit it, can this conversation stop?'

"Yeah, sure." She told her, shrugging.

"Alright then. I might be slightly jealous. But only a little." Kara put her forefinger and thumb close together to emphasis the fact that it wasn't a big deal.

They ate in silence for minute, both enjoying each other's company. "You know, she has feelings for you too. I mean, I'm surprised you can't see them. After all-"

"Lucy!" Kara exclaimed, interrupting her. "You said you weren't going to talk about it."

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "I'm also sorry for something else."

Kara thought back on everything that's happened in the past couple of months. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

The other woman looked down at the remaining bit of her burger. "Yeah I do. The whole thing with my father and being awful about Supergirl. I realized that I never did end up apologizing for that."

Kara laughed, "Oh that. Lucy, I get it. I may not be the biggest fan of your father but I know what you did, standing up to him for me. Well for Supergirl. And as for the other thing, I may have taken a little offence to that before but I'm over it. I have been for a while."

"Thank you," She said, relieved to put it behind them. "Now about the thing with Miss Grant."

She opened her mouth in shock, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You just don't quit do you?"

"No, I don't. Especially when I know that you need to hear this." She placed her hand on top of Kara's. "You need to do something about that. She's not going to make the first move, you'll have to do it. I know you're not going to want to do it but you two have something real going on. I'm not here that often and I see it. You two have some serious sparks going on and if this lunch thing has proved anything, it's that you can't let it get away."

She ran her a hand through her hair. "I…I don't if I can."

She quickly kissed Kara's cheek and pulled back, biting her lower lip for a second. "Well I'll help you with that."

Kara was about to ask her what she was doing but Lucy flashed her a sultry look. "Yeah, last night was almost as fun as the night I gave you a lapdance and well the other thing."

Kara almost choked on her own saliva. "Wha…? We-we nev –"

"Kiera!" The unmistakable voice practically bellowed and Kara knew that she had heard what Lucy said.

Kara pulled her hand away from Lucy as though it had been burned and whipped around to see her boss beside her. In that moment, she had never been happier for office birthday parties. She also realized that Lucy had done it on purpose and that she was too distracted to hear Cat enter the building.

"M-miss Grant, w-what are you doing here?" She sputtered out, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Well Kiera let's see. I am the owner of Catco and you're right in front of my office. While conversations about lapdances and kissing." Cat didn't even bother hiding her disgust. "Would be apporprite watercooler talk in something like a construction site, it isn't in this building. And why on earth you would you eat that greasy mess over official Catco documents? I would expect this lack of professionalism from someone like Wick, or Lois. Not you." While Cat's words were nothing but icy, her tone held something else that Kara couldn't place.

"I suppose this is my que to leave." Lucy pipped in, unable to hide her amusement.

"See you later Kara." The flirty tone in her voice was anything but subtle. "So we can finish this conversation."

Using Kara's shoulder to help her get up, she leaned into her and whispered by her ear. "See, you're not the only one who's jealous."

Kara watched helplessly as the two woman gave each other death glares. She was lucky that neither of them had her superpowers because she was sure that one of them would already be dead.

She put her hand on Lucy's arm and they two women broke their stare. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course. Tell James I stopped by." She said with a giggle as she walked away.

Kara closed her eyes and gulped before glancing at her boss who was now walking into her office. "Uh, M-miss Grant, I've been on the phone to the people in-"

Cat stopped moving and it took all of Kara's strength to not crash into her. "I'm not even going to bother asking what was happening there because I have a pretty good idea."

Kara didn't say anything for a moment. There was something about Cat's voice that she couldn't identify, it wasn't quite disappointment or anger. Could Lucy have been right, was Cat jealous? Suddenly Kara got fed up.

Her temper got the best of her. "Really, what about you? You're getting mad with me but you seem to forget that the walls of your office are made of glass."

She saw the older blonde's eyes widen before they narrowed in a warning. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means." She started, her voice rising. "That you're going off about professionalism but what I saw happening in your office didn't seem very professional. He was hitting on you and you were flirting back."

"Was I?" Cat asked, but Kara didn't hear her.

"You two were so touchy-feely, I couldn't stand it. Aren't you the one that constantly says you have issues with personal space? But he was undressing you with his eyes and you were letting him. You two went out for lunch. Do you know where everybody is, taking a lunch break to celebrate Donald's birthday. Do you even know who he is? Probably not bec-"

"That's enough," she snapped, silencing the younger woman.

Cat was expecting her to apologize, she was waiting for the stuttering mess that was usually her assistant during times like that but it never came. Instead they were left with an awkward silence. They still hadn't moved away from each other and Cat was grateful that there was no one on the floor to witness what was happening.

Cat sighed, deciding which problem to tackle first. "I thought I told you about not getting mad at work."

"Yeah and I thought we were making progress but…"Kara mumbled, trailing off.

Cat lost her words when she heard Kara. It was true, they were making progress as she put it. Over the past month they had become closer, a lot closer than before. Kara would still bring her latte in the morning and Cat continued to call her 'Kiera' but they had made an effort to get to know one other better. Or rather she did because Kara seemed to know so much more about her and Cat hated being at a disadvantage. They did it subtly of course. Kara would ask about Carter as they spoke about her plans for the day. Cat would tell her to sit down and eat lunch with her as they discussed things needed for their next publication. Things had been taking a different turn for the two of them. And that scared the shit out of her. She was having trouble keeping up with her statement about not having romantic feelings for the younger woman.

She knew that Kara was watching her today, how could she not. She somehow was usually able to tell whenever the other woman's eyes were focused on her. In an effort to stop whatever was starting to happen between them, she made it a point to seem interested in Mark's advances. In reality lunch had been a disaster like she thought it would be. She was counting on Kara to be at her desk, waiting for Cat's arrival and they would continue their little chats on Cat's couch. She was actually looking forward to it on the ride back. And once again, that thought terrified her. What she wasn't prepared for was that woman to be there, all sultry and dough eyed at Kara. Besides, wasn't she with James?

Despite everything, she couldn't help the corners of her mouth from turning upwards. "You're jealous."

"You know what?" She started. "I'm tired of people telling me what I'm feeling. How about you Cat, you're the one who acted like Lucy and I were ripping each other's clothes on the floor. Fine, I'll admit it. I might have been a little jealous but you, you weren't exactly acting rational either."

"Well she is Lois' sister and…" Cat lost her words when she saw the fire in Kara's eyes.

This time, their roles were reversed and it was Cat who received a glare. "You see, you can't even finish your sentence."

Cat tried to find her footing again. "Don't make this about me Kara."

"Why can't you just admit it? That back there," she whispered, gesturing to her desk. "That wasn't about the company's integrity or professionalism. That was about you being taken over by the green eyed monster. I never thought that your pride and ego were too big for you to admit that. Even if it was just for just a second, you felt it too."

Cat didn't answer, she couldn't. Kara's almost pleading tone was becoming too much for her. How was she supposed to admit to the other woman something that she still didn't want to admit herself? She was Cat Grant, no one talked to her that way. No one forced her hand, ever and Kara wasn't going to be the exception.

Much like Kara herself, Cat didn't know quite how to feel about this new, aggressive side to her assistant. She supposed that she was partly to blame for that. After all, she had been saying to the other blonde to stop being so timid and go after things.

"You know what, forget it." Kara told her tiredly, as she tried storming off.

"So what," Cat said flippantly. "Things don't go as planned and you decide to storm off. Honestly Kara I thought I taught you better than that. It's a shame really, you seem to have forgotten tha-"

Cat's words died in her throat the second she felt a pair of soft lips crashing against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting this chapter three times before it turned out half descend. I thought I would though in some Kara/Lucy friendship because I would love their friendship to be developed further. That and somehow Lucy has become Supercat's Captain. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Fueling The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their kiss leads to consequences and neither of them can stand the tension surrounding them any longer.

**Prompt:** Awkward Situation

 **Words:** 2633

* * *

 

Fueling The Fire

The building was quiet, most of the employees had gone home already. There was a holiday today and Cat had let people take half the day off. That in itself was extraordinary but what made it completely astonishing was that her boss hadn’t been in the best of moods throughout the week and it was partly Kara’s fault. It seemed a little strange because it felt normal to be at Catco when it was practically empty.

“Alright, I’m going now.” Winn exclaimed, interrupting her from her thoughts as he packed his things.

“Good, because it’s what 7 o’clock on a Friday and you’re still here.” She told him, absentmindedly as her hands fiddled with the stack of papers on her desk.

Winn stared at her. “Yeah and so are you.”

Kara shrugged, “I’m not the one with a flight to catch in a few hours.”

Winn hesitated. “You know, it’s not too late to change your mind. It’s not like you’d need to book a flight and I’m sure we can arrange something for the rooms.”

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s your weekend getaway. Besides, I’m needed here. It’s not like the city as someone else.”

“Yeah, but you need a break at some point.” He lowered his voice, despite them being the only two left in the office. “So does Supergirl.”

Kara scoffed, “Remember what happened the last time Supergirl took a couple of days off.”

He raised his hands in surrender. “Alright fine. But if you do change your mind at some point, you’re always welcome to join.”

She smiled, “Thanks, now go before you miss your flight because I know that you haven’t started packing yet.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay alone with her?” He asked his eyes travelling to the blonde behind the glass wall.

She knew he meant well but she didn’t want to talk about it or acknowledge her. After the kiss last week, things had become tense and awkward between them. She didn’t tell Winn what happened because despite what everyone thought, she was aware of his feelings for her. She didn’t even tell Alex, the only one she told was Lucy. She had gone over to Lucy’s afterwards, in tears because of what happened. Everyone knew that something was wrong and that it had to do with Cat. James and Winn tried talking to her about it after Cat yelled at her about nothing for the second time that day. She didn’t tell them, what was she supposed to say?

She blinked, trying to ignore the thoughts floating around her mind. “I’ll be fine, you go. Have fun.”

“Okay, if you’re sure you’re okay. See you next week then.” He told her before getting up to leave.

Kara watched him walk to the elevators before turning around. She found herself unable to focus her gaze anywhere else but where the blonde was sitting. Cat was on her couch, her heels on the floor beside her. She stayed there, transfixed as one of her feet slowly rose up her leg rubbing what Kara assumed was an itch by her ankle. Kara’s thoughts travelled back to that day, wondering how things could’ve gotten so out of hand.

 

_Kara darted towards her, at an almost inhuman speed. She never thought that this was how their first kiss would take place. But if she were being honest, there really wasn’t another way it could’ve happened. The sparks between them were too bright, their tension and frustration too thick for it to be anything other than what was happening._

_Cat sank into the sensuousness of the other woman’s soft lips. She couldn’t resist touching her, letting her arms run over the toned muscles that her assistant hid under those hideous clothes she insisted on owning. She briefly wondered what else Kara was hiding under those atrocious cardigans of hers. She couldn’t help but feel a little light headed at the feeling of Kara’s hands in her hair._

_Kara ran her fingers through Cat’s silky strands, she always did wonder if her hair was as soft as it looked. Following closely behind her, Kara had taken a notice to how Cat’s hair bounced effortlessly as she walked. The older woman’s hands glided up her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. In the distance Kara heard footsteps getting closer. Reluctantly, she unlocked their lips pulling away from Cat as she heard the sounds of people piling back to their desks._

_They didn’t say anything for a while but she could see the other woman trying to regain her composer and heard her heart beating irregularly. Actually Kara wasn’t sure if that was Cat’s or her own heart because she was having trouble catching her breath as well._

_She took a deep breath before saying. “I know you probably want or expect me to apologize but I’m not going to. I thi-“_

_“No.” She interrupted her, a fierceness in her voice. “Kiera, the phones aren’t going to manage themselves.”_

_Out of everything she could’ve said, Kara wasn’t expecting that. “Wha...? Cat, was I imagining what just happened?”_

_“If I remember correctly Kiera, I am your boss. And usually when employees get instructions, they follow them.” Cat told her, ignoring her question._

_Kara pieced together what the older woman was trying to say. “So what you’re saying is nothing happened?”_

_“No,” Kara hated the indifference in Cat’s voice. “You kissed me.”_

_“Let’s not pretend that you didn’t kiss me back.” Kara snapped, not liking where she knew the conversation was heading._

_“Momentary lapse in judgement. Won’t happen again.” The older woman said, nonchalantly._

_Kara moved into the other blonde’s personal space. “Don’t lie to me, Cat. You wanted it to continue. Don’t think I don’t notice because I do. Your heartbeat quickens, your pupils dilate and I know you what happens when I do this.” She leaned in even further, their lips centimeters from brushing. “You inhale, almost as if you’re trying to muffle your gasp.”_

_Kara stepped back and Cat steadied her breathing. “I’d be careful if I were you.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_Cat’s voice got dangerously cold. “Because…you’re starting to slip.”_

_Kara tried to keep her face unreadable but Cat saw right through it. “You forget, I’m good at what I do. And you Kara,” she said, words dripping with venom. “Have secrets. Something that I’ve learned over the years is that secrets, no matter what they are, end up being uncovered at some point.”_

_“I’m not the only one with things to hide, Cat.” Kara didn’t recognize her own voice._

_Kara then noticed that people were staring. Cat noticed it too because they both looked at each other, grateful that one of them closed the door of her office._

_“Cat?” She said hesitantly, not caring that she used her real name._

_“It’s Miss Grant to you. I am your boss, not your friend. This” she said, gesturing to the two of them. “This will not happen again. Ever. I don’t know what you expected, really its’ my fault. I should’ve stopped it when you told me about that ‘crush’ of yours. But you’re a semi competent assistant and I wanted you to preform to your best. But make no mistake, whatever you think I feel for you isn’t real. If you felt it was in any way reciprocated, well I’m letting you know. Now, do I make myself clear?”_

_Kara squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before answering in a shaky voice. “Yes, you’ve made yourself clear.” She couldn’t hide the pain as she grounded out the words. “Perfectly clear. Miss Grant.”_

_It took everything in the older woman’s power to not backtrack and apologize for her words. It was for the best. She reminded herself. It was for the best. But nothing she said to herself could stop the sharp pain in her chest at the sight of Kara’s heartbreaking expression. She could see the younger girl trying desperately not to lose it in front of her. Cat didn’t want to do it but she needed Kara to back away from whatever was happening between them. After all, it would be easier for the other woman if she was angry. Anger was easier to deal with than pain. There was truth to her words though. She did know that Kara was hiding something and she would uncover it. But her feelings for Kara couldn’t continue. She was helping both of them, stopping them before they started. Because while it hurt now, it would hurt so much more if they let this continue. After all, everything good came to an end at some point. She was just making sure that they would be spared in the long run._

_“Will,” she swallowed, her gaze looking everywhere but at her. “Will that be all, Miss Grant?”_

_“Yes, Kiera.” She snapped, her tone more biting than usual. “If I wanted something else I would’ve asked for it.”_

_Kara pressed her lips together and nodded. “Okay.”_

Kara stared at the stack of papers beside her. Sighing, she got up and walked into the other woman’s office.

“Uh, Miss Grant. I have the last of the drafts for the magazine.” She said as she moved to place them on her desk.

Cat looked up from her laptop. “No, no, I’ll take them.”

Kara placed them in Cat’s outstretched hands but their fingers brushed and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She then dropped the stack and the papers went everywhere. That sort of thing had been happening a lot this week, to the both of them. Things had taken an awkward turn for them and neither enjoyed the tension filled air that seemed to surround them.

“I-I’m so sorry Miss Grant.” The younger woman said, fumbling around for the papers.

She bent down to get the ones by her feet. “Its fine, Kiera.”

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized again, as the awkwardness of their situation came back to her.

“No Kiera, it was my mistake. I didn’t have the best grip.” She informed her as she grabbing the last piece of paper and placed it on the desk with the others.

“Sure, now you apologize.” Kara mumbled, unaware that she said it out loud.

“What was that?” She asked in feign confusion.

Kara tried to smile. “Nothing Miss Grant. Will that be all?”

Cat didn’t say anything but she slowly got up. Kara backed away when she realized just how close they were. The other woman didn’t bother putting her shoes back on as she made her way to her bar. She grabbed a glass and filled it half way with Scotch before gulping it in one shot. Kara knew that it was bad when she refilled the glass again before looking back at her.

“Go over the reports with me?” Cat’s voice was soft and her inflection made it into a question.

She could’ve said no, made up some excuse about needing to catch a flight or some pressing scenario. It was a little past 7 on a long weekend. Technically, she wasn’t obligated to do anything more for her boss. Rao knows how many hours she’s put in overtime. But she realized that Cat had formed it as question, not a demand. She would be okay if Kara didn’t stay and she was torn about it. Because going over the reports for the final publication was like their Monday morning tradition. And that hurt her. Cat had hurt her and she was still trying to lick her wounds. But she realized that she couldn’t say no to the other woman.

Kara sat down on the couch and she saw Cat’s mouth twitch, as if she were about to smile. She then poured some more alcohol into a second glass before walking back to the couch and handing one of glasses to her.

Kara shook her head. “Oh no, i-it’s fine Miss Grant.”

The older woman stared at her for a moment. “It wasn’t a suggestion Kiera.”

Kara grabbed the glass and swallowed it in one gulp. The liquid burned her throat and she struggled not to cough. She placed it back onto the table and glanced up at Cat to find that she hadn’t taken her eyes off of the younger woman.

They stayed like that, gazing into each other eyes for a while before Cat looked away and cleared her throat. “Well, we should get started.”

Cat sat down beside her, closer than she anticipated and it flustered her for a moment. “Yeah, I uh, think you’re going to enjoy them.”

“On the first time around. Well, that’d be something new.” She said snarky and Kara almost smiled at the familiarity of the situation.

They had been working for a while. Cat looked over the drafts as Kara took notes and helped organize the different piles. They used to do this, way before the incident. Shortly after Kara had started working for Cat, she got her to help her with this. They stopped a while ago for some reason, Kara couldn’t remember why but then one day Cat asked her to do this with her again and that’s how their lunch ‘dates’ started.

Kara heard Cat’s stomach rumble and looked over to her. “Kiera,”

Cat didn’t even have to finish her sentence. “I’ll call the Chinese place.”

“Wild guess?” The other woman didn’t bother hiding the surprise in her voice. “

Kara shook her head and immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth. “No, our ritual.”

“Mmmh, I guess it is.” Cat told her, the corners of her mouth turning upward. “It’s also a ritual that you still take all the pot stickers.”

“I know but you let me.” Kara blurted.

Cat shrugged, “I suppose I do.”

They continued working and took a short break as the food came. As they were eating Kara noticed the change in Cat’s demeanour. Kara wanted to enjoy it, to be in the moment but she kept her guard up, not wanting to be surprised or disappointed when the conversation led to Kara being Supergirl. But it didn’t happen, in fact Cat was nothing but kind.

Finally Kara couldn’t take it. “What are you doing?”

Cat squinted in confusion. “My job?”

“I mean why…because what happened last…and you weren’t.” Kara couldn’t form her thoughts into words.

Cat sighed, “Fine. It was my subtle of apologizing without bringing it up.”

“I’m sorry Kara.” She apologized, turning to face the other woman. “There I said it.”

The couch wasn’t that big and they were already pretty close together anyways but when Cat turned around, they were so close that Kara once again found herself slowly leaning into Cat.

Cat pulled away, moving further down the couch. “I still meant what I said before. We can’t…there can’t be anything between us.”

Kara rubbed her eyes. “Then why are you doing this?”

It was as if the older woman couldn’t hear her because she continued. “I’m your boss, Kara. You of all people should know that things like this never end up well, for either party. And…you’re hiding something from me, something important. I didn’t want to press it and won’t right now but at some point I will figure it out.”

Kara stood her ground, her voice assertive. “I’m not hiding anything Cat.”

The older woman huffed out a breath in disbelief. “Kara, don’t lie to me. Not about this. There’s been too much of that already.”

Kara sighed and it took everything in her to not lean into the older blonde. “So what do we do now?”

 “We take it one day at a time.” Cat, told her softly as she placed her hand on top of Kara’s for moment.  “And try not to get burned in process.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn’t too out of character for either of them. I could see Kara getting so frustrated that she acts differently than we usually see her. As well as Cat being so conflicted about what to do. Anyways, thanks for your support and sticking around. Your follows and reviews make my day.


	7. Lie No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting trapped in an elevator with Cat wouldn't be so bad, if only Kara hadn't been infected with truth serum beforehand.

**Prompt:** Trapped Together

 **Words:** 2510

* * *

Lie No More

_Okay, act natural. Hand Cat her latte, answer phones. Plan schedule. Avoid questions. Avoid Cat. Avoid exposing Supergirl. Avoid Winn. Shouldn't be too hard. I can do this. I've got do this. Oh Rao, I should've just stayed home._ Kara thought to herself, walking into the Catco building.

She and Alex were trying to capture a prisoner that escaped the night before and it didn't go so well. Well, they tried to bring it back safely but it ended up injuring one of the DEO agents and Alex took it out. Kara knew Alex hated doing that and she did too but they couldn't let someone roam around trying to destroy the world. The other alien's blood, at least they think it was blood had gotten onto Kara and that somehow gave her an infection that made Kara only be able to tell the truth. Of course Hank and even Alex wanted her to stay in lockdown until the effects wore off but she told them that she wasn't going to let it interfere with her day, she couldn't. So there she was, the girl who had probably the most secrets to hide, entering a building where her boss was already suspicious of her and would do almost anything to figure out what she was hiding. What could possibly go wrong?

 

The day had gone by relatively well. She had managed to go about her day with minimal contact from everybody. She had said a few things that she really should not have said to Winn and a couple of other colleagues but they probably thought that it was PMS. Winn on the other hand, well that was a different mess she didn't want to deal with right now. He had asked her out, before realizing that she was under truth serum and she might have let him down a little harsher than she meant to.

 _At least he won't do it again._ A voice that sounded strangely like her sister told her.

Maybe Alex and Hank were right. Maybe she should've waited in quarantine until whatever was happening blew over.

She saw Cat walk out from her office and got up. "Cat, your meeting-"

"Kiera, walk and talk. I do not want to be late." She said briskly, looking at her strangely for a second.

"Okay, but there's no point in you getting in the elevator. Your meeting with the press had been pushed till tomorrow, which means that as of now, your day is done."

"Well why wasn't I told this before?" She questioned as the door closed.

"Sorry," Kara started sheepishly. "I only got the notification a couple of seconds before you walked out."

"Hmm, now don't think I haven't noticed you've been avoiding me all day." She stated not looking up from her phone.

"I have." Kara said before she could stop herself.

Cat seemed a little surprised by her honesty. "Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Cat asked, intrigued.

She put her hand on top of her mouth to try and stop it but it came out anyways. "Of you figuring out my secrets."

She raised her eyebrows. "Your secrets?"

Kara tried to pull herself together. "Well Cat, you're the one who told me not to lie about these things."

"I also told you not to call me Cat at the office." She said, sharply. "And so far you've called me Cat twice in less than five minutes."

Her words came out harsher than she meant. "Yeah well I can't exactly help it and we're in the elevator Cat."

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt and Cat fell onto Kara. Their bodies were so close that Kara felt the electricity and heard Cat's heartbeat. It didn't exactly help that she had unconsciously wrapped her arms around the other woman's tiny frame as they collided. It was times like that, that Kara hated her super senses.

Cat found her footing and got up. "Thanks Kara."

Her eyes snapped up to meet the other woman, surprised. "You just used me name."

"Yeah, I did." She replied, a little distracted.

"Well it looks like we're stuck." She blurted,

Cat snapped, "Thank you, as if I didn't know that myself."

"Sorry." She replied lamely.

Cat stared at her for a moment noticing how Kara had backed herself up to the opposite corner of the tiny elevator. "You're still scared."

"Yes, well you're scared too. I can hear it." She shot back.

"Well I…" Cat was about to say something when the elevator lurched again.

Before she could think, Kara had once again wrapped Cat in her arms, stopping her from falling. "You…you can let go now."

"Right, uhm…sorry." Kara awkwardly let go before moving as far away as possible.

"Why are you scared?" She asked when she heard the other woman's heartbeat racing even faster.

"Well Kara elevators aren't exactly my favorite place to be in." Her tone was biting but she could hear the fear as well.

"Why?" She asked innocently, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I've never been one for fears but I guess you could say that elevators and I have never had a good relationship. I don't know, my therapist says it has something to do with me not being in control. And I was okay with that but then the thing happened with Leslie, Livewire, whatever she wanted to call herself and I guess my fear of elevators magnified…And why can't I stop myself?" She asked Kara, confused.

"Because," Kara started. "It's the truth serum."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Truth serum?"

"Yeah it's affecting me and somehow affecting you too. I'm not sure how, though. Maybe because we've been breathing the same air?" Kara said, trying to figure out how Cat was also being affected.

"How'd you get infected with truth serum?" Kara almost wanted to smile at other woman's natural journalistic questioning.

Instead she sighed before answering. "Alex killed the alien and its goop got all over us. It wasn't effecting her, just me. They wanted me to stay with them but I couldn't."

"Alien goop. And how exactly did that happen?" This time Kara did smile a little.

"Well we had chased him…it…actually I think it was a she. Anyways we chased the alien who wouldn't listen to anyone. I mean we were going to bring it in but he or her rather nearly killed one of ours and Alex and I put him down." She was babbling and she knew it but she couldn't help herself.

"Interesting." Cat spoke softly and she saw the wheels turning in the older woman's head.

Kara knew that tone and she didn't like it. "Cat, please don't."

The other woman just shook her head slightly. "You know I have to."

"No, no you don't. Please just let it go." She didn't care about the desperate tone in her voice.

"Are you Supergirl?" Kara didn't know what she hated most, the fact that she had to answer that or the cockiness in the other woman's voice.

She tried to fight it, she really did but she felt it coursing through her and bubbling its way up to the surface. "Yes."

"I knew it." She exclaimed and Kara was sure if it were a cartoon, she would've fist bumped the air.

It was over now, she was over now. Dammit, she should've listened to them. She should've stayed in confinement. None of this would've happened if she wasn't so stubborn. If she would've stayed away from here, away from Cat. She was done, her life as Kara was over and she had to except it. But Cat was being affecting by it too. And she might as well get the answers she's been wanting for a while. If Cat could do it, so could she.

Taking a deep breath, she asked. "Would it have worked? You and me."

"I…I'm not sure I know what you mean." Kara heard the other woman's heartbeat rise and briefly wondered if Cat was faking the affects.

"Us. Cat, I'm talking about us. If you didn't think that I was Supergirl. Would you have still been interested in me if you didn't think that I was Supergirl?" She said, trying muster up as much confidence as she could.

"Yes, I was interested in you before I had my suspicions about your other identity Kara. I thought you knew that." Cat's voice was too soft, too honest.

"How could I have known that?" She sighed, "You knew how I felt Cat. You knew and you pushed me away. You hurt me and I just…how could you think that I knew you felt anything for me? I hate myself for feeling so pathetic, for being so affected but you were so cold."

"I know, I have to be cold, hurtful. I… I'm torn too Kara. This thing, it's confusing for the both of us. I figured that if I hurt you enough, it would be easier." She told her, the sincerity in her voice too much for Kara.

"What. I'm supposed to hate you for being so clinical, for being scared?" Her voice cracked. "What Cat? What I am supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel? Tell me because I'm lost."

Car closed her eyes as she felt the sting of unshed tears. No, she wouldn't let Kara see her cry. She couldn't. "And you don't think I'm not scared or lost or not know how to feel. Kara, I want you." She paused, not even caring what she just admitted. "I want to be with you, to have you in my life but we can't. It's not just because you're my assistant. I've worked so hard to get where I am and you of all people should know how easy it is to have it taken away."

"I get it. In a way, I get it. It's a choice between what you've built and me. I understand. I just… I find it convenient that it's the easiest choice, the choice that saves you from whatever unknown is waiting for us."

She scoffed, "You think this is easy for me?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, does it?" She snapped. "Because now you know everything about me, about Supergirl and you're going to use it to your advantage and Kara's not going to exist anymore."

"What are you talking about?" For a second the other woman looked a little confused at where Kara was going with the conversation.

"You see Cat, your story's going to be a story of a lifetime, you're a journalist and I'm not stupid. But now." She didn't seem to hear Cat calling her name. "Now, everything about my normal life, everything that I've worked so hard in trying to build for myself is going to be gone and I'm going to be put in hiding. Well not hiding I suppose because Supergirl's still going to be around but my normal life, the one thing that I… it's all going to disappear. Along with the lives of everyone that I care about. And…" She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

They locked eyes for a moment before Cat spoke. "Kara, I'm not going to lie. Well I suppose I couldn't even if I tried." Cat smiled for a moment before continuing. "I thought about that when I first tried to figure it out. And yes, there's no doubt that it would make a story of a lifetime and maybe if I didn't know you then it would be so much easier to expose you but I do know you. And somehow along the way I realized that my search became less about exposing you and more about figuring out the truth. I'm not going to out you to the world Kara. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Why?" Kara asked hesitantly. "Why not?"

They stared at each other for a moment. "You know why."

Kara shook her head. "I need you to say it."

"Because Kara," she said, sighing. "Despite everything telling me I shouldn't. I've somehow fallen for you too."

It was silent for a moment. Kara still had so many questions and she was sure that Cat had them too. She couldn't figure out why Cat wasn't asking them though. A small part of her thought that maybe it was for the same reasons as her but the much larger part of her brain thought there must've been a different reason. Kara wasn't so much scared of asking questions as she was of finding out the answers. All she knew was that Cat felt the same way and that both comforted and terrified her.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked as she saw Kara sitting down.

"Waiting for someone to help. They don't know that the elevator's broken yet but security will check in about a half hour." Kara replied, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard floor.

She thought she saw Cat eyes widen in a panic for a moment. "A half hour! That's unacceptable. Just get us out of here."

"I can't," she said, quickly.

"And why not?" She said sharply, but relaxed when she saw Kara's expression. "Did the truth serum knock out your powers too?"

"No, it's just because they saw Kara enter. Don't you think it will look a little suspicious if Supergirl comes out instead?"

"So what, we're just supposed to wait here until someone comes and helps up. Honestly, what good is having super abilities if you can't use them to your advantage?" Cat paused for a moment. "You know Kara, I will never expose you but I am a journalist and you, well Supergirl is my creation so to speak. I would like more content."

Kara sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised and I get it but you can't expect me to just cater to your every whim. I will not be blackmailed."

Cat scoffed and she could've sworn that she looked offended. "I would not be blackmailing you. I'm simply asking you to be accommodating. And you're still my assistant which does mean that you're very…catering to my whims."

There was something in Cat's tone that she couldn't quite place but that was a thought for a different time. "There's going to be conditions, terms. I will not be taken advantage of, Cat."

Cat chuckled, "You're getting better at asserting authority. And I understand."

Kara smiled. "So, we're okay?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, Kara. We're okay. But do me a favor."

"Of course," she responded immediately.

"Whenever there's something that needs Supergirl's attention leave. Don't wait, or making up terrible excuses. And my god, don't send Winn to try and cover for you because he's worse at lying than you are. Just go and come back when you can."

"Okay." Kara said laughing, before placing a hand on the other woman's knee. "And Cat...Thank you."

They still had miles to go, problems to overcome but in that moment, in that elevator, things were finally starting to fall into place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. Sorry guys, I've just started back at college and it's been a busy week. Thank you so much for all your patience and support. It means the world to me. There's going to be one or two chapters left. Thanks for reading and reviews are highly appreciated.


	8. Coming Out (Runaway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara deal with the aftermath of Supergirl's exposure to red Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 1x16. The scene where Kara throws Cat off the balcony happens but the scene at the end of the episode doesn't happen.

* * *

**Prompt:** Coming Out

 **Words:** 3242

* * *

Coming Out (Runaway)

Monday’s were always the hardest for Cat. She always hated them. It was always as if all the hard work she’d done the week before got washed away and she would have to start all over again. But on that particular Monday morning, it was so much worse than she could’ve ever anticipated. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread from the moment she opened her eyes. She had just woken up and already felt her head starting to pound. Although the annoying buzz of her alarm wasn’t helping either. What made that morning so much worse was that she knew that what happened before wasn’t a dream, it was reality. And that hurt, bad. But she had a business to run and she couldn’t think about it, couldn’t sit around and drown away her sorrows with too many calories and hard liquor. No matter how much she wanted to.

After all, she was Cat Grant and Supergirl had officially lost the public's trust. She had to think of her as Supergirl and not Kara because if she thought about what happened between her and Kara, she was sure she wouldn’t make it to the end of the day. So, she did the only thing she could, throw herself into her work. Although when your ex-girlfriend is a superhero who nearly destroyed the city and you’re the one who’s covering it, it isn’t easy to stop thinking about her.

The car ride from her house to Catco didn’t seem like enough time to prepare herself but it was all she had. Because once she stepped through those doors, she was no longer the heartbroken woman who screwed up probably the best thing to happen to her since her son was born. No, when she stepped out of her car she was Cat Grant, cold hearted, vicious CEO of Catco Worldwide Media. And she would’ve been okay with her mask, it wouldn’t have slipped but it shattered as soon as she got out of her elevator and saw who was in her office.

“Well this is a surprise, Agent Scully.” She said, hoping her mocking tone disguised her worry.

The other Danvers didn’t even crack a smile. “You know, out of everybody I would’ve thought that you would’ve been the one to stick with her. I know she thought you would.”

“Don’t,” she said sharply.

Alex ignored her and continued her tirade, getting angrier the more she continued. “I tried to warn her, tried to tell her that she would be nothing but a pawn in your game. After all, you’re all the same. But no, you lured her in, messed with her head and when you were done with your game, you threw her away like a toy you couldn’t be bothered with. You broke her heart and I don’t take kindly to people hurting my sister. I bet you don’t even know what you did to her. I had never seen her like that. I hope you’re damn proud of yourself.”

She wasn’t usually on the receiving end of vicious rants, in fact she couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t the one making them but with every word, her heart sank. “Is she?”

The older Danvers must’ve heard something in the other woman’s voice because she spoke softer. “She’s…recovering.”

Before she could stop herself, she breathed a sigh of relief. “What, what happened to her?”

Alex let out a snort. “Make no mistake, I’m not her. You’re not getting the ‘latest scoop’ from me.”

“Despite what you may believe, that’s not why I’m asking.” She spoke softly.

 

“ _Kara!” She heard her call as she stepped into the house._

_They had been spending a lot of time out of the office together and every Wednesday night, Cat would cook dinner for the two of them. It was a whole different side of Cat that she never got to see when they were at Catco. Things around the office didn’t change much. Except now it was a lot easier for her to leave and come back. They still hadn’t told anybody but it was okay because she was happy._

_“Sorry about that, it’s kind of hard to ignore it when you have super hearing.” Kara apologized as she made her way to the kitchen. “But I did smell this from miles away. It smells heavenly.”_

_“Thanks,” she replied softly, handing Kara a plate._

_They ate in silence before Kara couldn’t take it anymore. “Cat, what is it?”_

_The other woman stared at the plate for a moment before looking into her beautiful orbs. “I know you save the city and have a heart as big as the world but Kara, I saw you in the middle if an exploding building and I know. I know it takes a lot to hurt you but you could’ve died. Every time I see you where that ‘S’ I wonder if it’s the last time I’m going to see you again.”_

_“Cat,” she started, “This is who I am. I can’t stop being Supergirl.”_

_She sighed and picked up her plate. “I know and I don’t want you to stop. It’s just that as long as you’re out there saving people, I’m always going to worry about you.”_

“Was there a reason you’ve invaded my office or was it just to give me a stern talking to?” Cat asked mockingly, hoping that the other Danvers wouldn’t notice how much this was affecting her.

Alex hesitated for a moment before pointing to Cat’s desk. When she picked it up, it took too much energy to control her shaky fingers.

“Under normal circumstances there would be a two week notice but these aren’t normal circumstances.”

“And Kara’s nothing less than extraordinary.” She whispered under her breath but Alex heard her.

Cat stared at the paper for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut. Alex observed the other woman for a few moments. She noticed her tense posture, the trembling fingers that she failed at concealing, the closed eyes. But when Cat took a shaky breath before putting the paper down slowly, Alex finally got it.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say at first. “It wasn’t just a one sided thing was it?”

Cat’s eyes shot up at the other woman. She had expected judgement, ridicule or at least disgust from the older Danvers but instead she was met with curious eyes.

She shook her head slightly. “No, it wasn’t.”

Alex opened her mouth and closed it, almost as if she was deciding whether or not to say something. “She told me about what she did to you, on the balcony. She wanted to deliver this in person but she couldn’t face you. I didn’t quite understand it at first but it suddenly makes sense.”

Cat looked through her office doors and sighed. “Will she be okay?”

“Will you?” Alex countered.

A slight smile formed on Cat’s lips before disappearing. “Bruises fade.”

“And all wounds heal. Right?” The older Danvers finished.

“Hopefully,” She spoke so quiet that Alex wasn’t sure if she meant to say it out loud.

Suddenly Alex saw the Cat Grant that she was familiar with. “Now if that’s all Agent Scully, I do have a business to run…and a new assistant to hire.”

Alex walked to the door before stopping and turning back around. “She’s one of the bravest people I know but sje's not invincible, there are things she’s scared of. Kara cares for a lot of people but there are very few she trusts completely. One of her biggest fears is losing the people she trusts and loves.”

She didn’t wait for an answer and Cat was glad because she wasn’t sure what she would say to that. She sat down and let her elbows rest on the desk as she rubbed her temples.

 

_They had been on the Catco balcony for a while. She was still in her supersuit and Cat had been waiting for her._

_“Kara?” She spoke softly._

_The younger woman stared at the nightlife below them. “I can’t keep this from them anymore Cat. They deserve to know. I want them to know.”_

_“You know we can’t.” Cat told her, as she nursed her Whiskey._

_She gave the older woman a pointed look.  "I hate to break it to you but I think they’re sitting on the biggest secret around and guess what, they haven’t told anyone about it. So, believe me when I say that they can be trusted.”_

_“It’s not about trust.” She saw the other woman’s face. “Okay, well not just about trust.”_

_They were silent for a while. “Are you ashamed of this?”_

_“No,” she looked Kara straight in the eyes. “You need to get that out of your head right now. I have never been ashamed of you, ever. It’s just…”_

_“Cat?”_

_She sighed, “I never told anyone that I’m bisexual. I never saw the need to. I mean, it’s nobody else’s business but my own. I promise that I’m not ashamed of us but I don’t… I don’t know if I’m ready to tell everyone. Besides I’m your boss, you’re my assistant.”_

_“I understand that but I can’t keep lying to them. I lied to them for so long, all I ever seem to do is lie and keep secrets. This” she gestured to the two of them. “This is just another lie. Cat we’ve been sneaking around for months and I don’t know how much more I can take.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“Telling them is the next step in our relationship. Sneaking around like this, like it’s some dirty secret isn’t helping us. What is really going on?”_

_“Nothing!” She nearly shouted._

_Kara narrowed her eyes. “Don’t lie to me Cat.”_

_“Kara, you know me. You know that I don’t like being pushed into a corner and this is exactly what you’re doing to me.”_

_“Telling them isn’t going to hurt us, you know.”_

_“Why are you pushing this so hard?” Seeing the blonde’s expression she continued. “Kara?”_

_“Lucy knows.” She stuttered._

_“Lucy? Lucy, as in Lucy Lane. Lois Lane’s sister?” She asked calmly and Kara knew she was in trouble._

_“You see, you say it as if it’s the end of the world. I’m sorry, she just found out.” Kara was trying to use her puppy Danvers charm and it almost worked._

_She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. “So despite the fact that I asked you not to, you couldn’t help yourself.”_

_She flinched away when she felt the other woman’s hand on her arm. “Cat,”_

_“You, you need to leave.” She cursed herself for the audible crack in her voice._

_The sincerity in Kara’s voice was too much. “I’m sorry.”_

_“And I’m serious.” She snapped. “It wasn’t for you to tell.”_

_“I know, I realize that now. I made a mistake but this is about more than that. You’ve been acting strange for a while now.”_

_The older woman didn’t answer. “I know your heart was in the right place… but I asked you not to and you did anyways. And to Lucy Lane of all people.”_

_“Why are you so against anyone knowing?” She asked, softly._

_This time when Kara reached out, she leaned into the touch. “Kara, you mean more to me than you probably know.”_

_“And you mean the world to me. What’s going on?” The concern for the other woman was etched all over her features._

_She shook her head. “I just… Kara you’re so much younger than me. You’re literally a superhero. And I’m…”_

_“Probably the most powerful woman in national city.” Kara finished. “What’s the problem?”_

_“I’m also so much older than you and I’m your boss. I meant what I said before. If this were to ever get out… people in my position have lost everything over something much smaller than this.” She let her body rest against the railing for a moment before whispering. “You could do so much better.”_

_“Hey, look at me.” Kara gently pulled there other woman so that they were facing each other. “You need to give yourself some credit.”_

_“Kara you’re a beautiful, young woman. You have a bright future, superhuman stamina. And I’m not enough. Maybe I am now, maybe I will be for a while but eventually I won’t be. Eventually, it’ll come out and I will not be named the cougar who fucked her assistant because of some midlife crisis!” Cat snapped and regretted it as soon as the other blonde stepped back._

_Her eyes widened for a moment, her lips quivered. “Is that what I am, a midlife crisis, a way for you to prove that you’ve still got it?”_

_She reached out but the other blonde backed away. “Kara,”_

_She shook her head. “Cat, I don’t know what I have to do to prove that you’re enough but I know that I can’t do it until you believe it. But I know you, you won’t figure it out with me hovering around you. So I’ll give you space_.”

 

It was seven thirty when she finally got home that night. She unlocked her door and slammed it shut, not caring about how the reverberations from the door spread across the room. She let out an involuntary shiver at the change of temperature. It had started raining early in the day and it had only gotten worse as the evening approached. Just from the short walk from the car to the house, she had gotten drenched. But she didn’t mind, the water droplets felt good on her skin. It was quiet in the house and she’s eternally grateful that Carter was with his father for the next few days. She carelessly took off her heels grabbed a sweater from the laundry hamper. At this point, she didn’t care that it was to be washed. She snatched the first bottle of alcohol she found in the cabinet with one hand as she held the sweater in the other. She walked back to the living room and collapsed down on the couch.

She put the sweater on, not caring that it wouldn’t do anything but get wet. She was too exhausted to bother putting on new clothes. She just needed the comfort, the illusion that she would be warm and comfy and safe. She sighed as and took a long swig of the bottle, grimacing at the taste as the liquid warmed its way down her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took another gulp of the Whiskey and another and another until she could no longer feel the sting in the back of her throat.

It was only when she tried to get up that she realized how much she actually drank. She stood up slowly and started walking to the bathroom. As she stumbled along, she cursed whoever decided that the bathroom should be that far away. She then wondered if it was always that far away or if it was just her mind. It was when she stared at herself in the mirror on top of the sink that she realized that she must’ve drank about half the bottle because in that moment, she could’ve sworn that there were three of her. She thought she saw a blue and red blur for a second but she blink and it was gone. Instead, when she looked back in the mirror all she saw was three of her. And maybe that should’ve been an indication for her to stop and attempt to go to bed but she didn’t care, everything had gone to shit and she just needed to numb the pain, to forget how much they fucked everything up. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink for a moment before turning on the taps to splash some cold water on her. She swayed out of the bathroom with one hand clutching the neck of the bottle. She didn’t quite make it back to her spot on the couch, instead she got as far as the wall before her legs wobbled and she fell to the floor.

“Damn you Kara!” She shouted to the air. “Damn you and your stupid blonde hair and your sunny Danvers charm. I hate it. God, how can anybody be that perky all of the time?”

“You’re a coward, you know that right? You’re selfish. You’re….” She hiccupped before slurring out the rest. “You couldn’t even face me. You threw me off of a fucking balcony and you hurt me and you didn’t even have the courage to face me.”

“You know I always thought it would be me that hurt you in the end. There was no other way, it would be me, my fault but guess what.” She took another swig of the bottle. “I hope you can hear me! I hope you know you’re being stupid and selfish and…”

She threw the bottle across the room and she watched entranced as the glass shattered into a bundle of pieces. Like her, it was broken. She hated to admit it because damn it, she was Cat Grant. But it got to her. Kara got to her.

“I hope you’re happy,” She yelled as she felt the sting of unshed tears in the back of her eyes. “You got under my skin. You made me fall for you. I didn’t want to. I tried to stop myself but I couldn’t. I tried to warn you that we would get hurt but you didn’t listen and now… now.”

The tears finally started rolling down her face. They were hot, angry tears but she was too drunk to even care at this point.

“I know I’m the bitch of a boss who’s heartless and doesn’t care about anyone but I do. I care about you and I want you to have so much more.” She sighed, “So much more than I can give you. I don’t deserve you. Maybe I’ve never deserved you. I don’t say it enough, I’m sorry. I meant every word.”

“I’m sorry.” She said softly before her eyes closed and she finally succumbed to sleep.

If she would’ve looked out of the window, she would’ve seen the woman hovering just above the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She stayed there for a moment before slowly opening the window that was left ajar. She gently picked up the sleeping blonde, trying to ignore the flutter her chest as she felt the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. She checked Cat’s body to make sure that she didn’t accidentally hurt herself. She placed a water bottle and a couple of Tylenols on the bedside table after she was tucked in bed. Kara stared at her for a moment. She was so peaceful when she slept. She never meant to hurt her, it was tearing her apart to see how much they’ve screwed it up, how much she screwed it up. But after everything that happened, it was for the best.

Kara placed a light kiss on Cat temple before going down the stairs. She quietly picked up the broken glass and cleaned the floor. She almost killed Cat the other night and nothing had changed, she was still going to save the city, be put into harm’s way all of the time. Despite what the other woman thought, Cat did deserve better and Kara wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. So as much as it killed her, she was going to far her from afar and not get in the way of Cat living her life. Because Cat deserved everything and Kara knew she wasn't the one that could give it to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this story. The response to this has been amazing and I'm so floored. This is the last Supercat Week prompt but the story's going to continue to the March Madness angst week. Don't worry, Supercat will inevitably end up together. 
> 
> This may be a little out of character but I do feel that there's a whole other side of Cat that never gets shown. The "weak" side of her, the side that shows how she feels like she's getting too old for this new age business, the side of her the questions everything about herself. Thanks for reading and please review. :)


	9. Just Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from their breakup, Cat and Kara try to pick up the pieces of their lives. An unexpected visitor shows up in Cat's office and attempts to get the two women to reconnect or at least talk to each other.

* * *

**Prompt:** None

 **Words:** 2836

* * *

Just Speak

Nearly a month had passed since Kara had quit. A month since the Red Kryptonite Supergirl ran loose in the city. Things were getting better, at least that’s what Cat kept telling herself but even a blanket of denial wasn’t helping. She rehired Siobhan, needless to say she was a little suspicious but ultimately, as Cat once said to Max, people know power when they see it. Things weren’t the same, not by a longshot. Her coffee wasn’t always hot, or the right order. Some of her meetings weren’t scheduled properly and her daily life didn’t always run smoothly. There were days that she realized just how much the other blonde did for Cat. And how much she was a part of Cat’s life, helping out and simply making her life better long before she had become Supergirl. But she tried to push all thoughts of _her_ from her mind.

A knock at her office door woke her up from her thoughts. “Miss Grant,”

She fixed her glasses and shock her head slightly. “James, your deadline for these photos were last night. I’ve fired people for less.”

He opened his mouth to argue that the reason they were late was because she sent them to be retouched three times within the past couple of days but decided against it. While he and Winn long suspected it, after Kara left it became clear. There had been something going on between the two of them, he was sure of it. He had seen a thaw in Cat, something had changed and she was kinder, warmer and he knew that it had to do with the Kryptonian. But when Kara left she had reverted back to the old Cat Grant that he knew. In fact, since Kara’s departure she had become meaner, more cold-hearted than he had ever seen. He figured that it was because she was heartbroken but he certainly wasn’t going to ask. A couple of people mentioned Kara during what he assumed was the first week of their breakup and Cat fired them on the spot. People noticed the new occupant in their co-worker’s chair and the change in Cat’s demeanour and all mentions of Kara were saved for outside of the office.

Instead of mentioning the reason for the delay, he apologized. “Won’t happen again.”

She squinted her eyes as he handed the photos to her. “Hmm,”

“Will that be all?” He asked after a minute of silence.

Not taking her eyes off the photos and layouts that cluttered her desk, she waved him off.

He was about to walk out when she called for him. “James,”

He took a breath before entering her office again, preparing for her to tell him to retouch the photos again. What he wasn’t prepared for was what came next.

“Is she…how? I mean-” He heard her ask timidly, her voice barely above a whisper. “How is she?”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Supergirl’s doing fine, fully recovered and still trying to win the city back.”

“And when she’s not in the cape. How is she then?” She nearly stumbled on the words.

He shook his head slightly before responding. “That’s the thing, she’s never out of the cape anymore.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Oh,” He saw her take a deep breath and shut her eyes. “That’ll be all.”

“Cat?” He asked hesitantly.

When she opened her eyes again, he no longer saw the fragile woman from a moment ago. “It’s Miss Grant to you and I said that’ll be all.”

“Of course,” he responded before leaving the room.

 

Cat had gone out for lunch instead of eating in her office. She tried to pass it off as wanting to get out of the building and treating herself but the truth was, she didn’t want to eat alone. She had gotten used to the bubbly blonde eating with her, even before they started their complicated relationship. They had started a lunchtime ritual and it didn’t feel right eating there by herself. As the elevator brought her up to her floor, she almost wanted to laugh at how stupid it was. She couldn’t bring herself to eat in her own office because of memories. The door dinged, signaling her floor and she shook her head at the thought.

“Lucy, what are you doing back here? Didn’t I fire you?” Cat said as the elevator doors opened. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you were waiting for my elevator.”

Lucy smiled for a moment. “Well hello to you too Cat. I was just visiting James. And no, you didn’t fire me. I quit, remember?”

“Hmm, yes.” She hummed in response, stepping out onto the floor.

“I was just about to leave but I do have something for you.” She said, pointing to the office. “It’s on your desk.”

“How…intriguing.” Cat made a motion for Lucy to follow her. “Of course, From the uniform, I’m assuming you went back to that secret government job that agent Scully also works for?”

Lucy laughed and walked with Cat as they entered her office. “I really have to start using that nickname for her. I mean it’s not as catchy as Supergirl but it’ll do. Or have you already patented that too?”

Cat sat down and gave Lucy a pointed look. “You and Lois really are siblings.”

“What happened to your other assistant, the one you rehired? You didn’t fire her again, did you?” She started, and Cat didn’t need to be a journalist to know that Lucy knew exactly what happened.

“No, no. She’s…somewhere.” The younger woman noticed how Cat’s focus shifted to the food and cup of coffee that had been placed on her table.

When she looked up at the other woman, she could see Cat’s eyes become glassy. “She told me to pick it up for you. She figured you would want some since its Wednesday.”

Cat swallowed before answering, careful to keep her voice steady. “And she couldn’t bring it herself.”

“Well…” Lucy rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

The older woman got up and threw the food in the trash. “I already ate.”

“Of course,” Lucy saw the shift in the other woman.

The blonde’s Ice Queen Façade was back in full force as she sat down. “You’re still here?”

Lucy shook her head and got up to leave. “She misses you, you know. She’s not the same anymore.”

Cat stared at her papers, not even bothering to look up. “Well, she knows where I am.”

“Have a good day, Miss Grant.” She said sighing, before reaching the door. “I know it’s none of my business but one of you is going to have to make the first move.”

Cat stopped ruffling her papers and stared at the younger Lane. “Well it’s not as if she’s easy to reach.”

Lucy nodded slightly. “She thinks you hate her.”

The older woman couldn’t hide the emotion in her eyes. “Like I said, she knows where to find me.”

 

“Supergirl, still a threat?” She heard the news anchor ask. “Supergirl saved another apartment complex from burning down but was yet again met with resistance from citizens of the city. It seems the alien is still trying to get back into the public’s good graces but is it an impossible task? She was later seen with members of what appeared to be an organization specializing in the retrieval of aliens. Some citizens are asking why she hasn’t been captured like the others.”

Cat groaned as she opened her eyes and stretched. She must’ve fallen asleep on the couch with the television still on. She checked her phone and sighed. Staying until midnight has been a reoccurring thing during the past month. She started to pick up a couple of papers and organize her office when she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up. She felt a presence in the room and a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked around and saw that there was no one left on the floor, not even a janitor. But then again, she knew that only one person could elicit a response like that from her.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with the alcohol that rested in the corner of the room. Her eyes landed on the empty bowl of M&M’s for a moment before she turned her attention to the balcony. When she looked over she saw the red cape and a figure leaning against the railing. She took a deep breath and felt her feet moving towards the figure.

“Well, this is a surprise.” She said, nonchalantly.

Despite all of the Kryptonian’s reflexes, she jumped at the sound of the other woman’s voice. “Miss Grant,” she offered weakly, still facing the city.

Cat exhaled sharply, ignoring the fact that she hadn’t called her by her name. “What brings you here?”

Kara ignored her. “You know, I love it here. This balcony...it has the best view.”

Cat smiled slightly as she too leaned against the railing. “I know, it’s always been one of my favorite things about this job. The view has always been amazing.”

“Is there something wrong?” Cat asked, quietly when the other woman didn’t respond.

She had been in the same room as Supergirl four times in the past month. And she had directly spoken to her twice. Once, a week after the Red Kryptonite incident and once when there was a potential bomb threat in the Catco building. The other journalists were too frightened to speak to her about what happened. So, Cat stepped in and wrote it herself. After all someone needed to tell Supergirl’s side of things. Catco was still covering Supergirl and Cat couldn’t be seen taking a backseat to the alien she branded, especially after the incident. But it was different. They were different. They had only come into contact when absolutely necessary and it was only for brief moments at a time. They were strictly professional. When they talked to each other, they weren’t Cat and Kara, they were Supergirl and the Queen of All Media. After a while, even other journalists noticed it. Cat was still the only one with direct information coming from Supergirl herself but it was different. She had lost the personal touch that the public craved. She knew that people smelt blood in the water and they all were jumping at the chance to bring her empire down.

“No, don’t worry.” Kara’s eyes never left the view. “You’re not in danger.” 

“Okay.” Maybe the silence was the reason Cat had the courage to say what she needed to. “Then why are you here?”

She heard Kara inhale. “I needed, I wanted to see you.”

“As Supergirl or as Kara?” She managed to get out without choking on the words.

Kara flinched before frowning. “I…I don’t know. As both, either.”

“I heard you haven’t been taking any time out of that Supersuit.” Cat spoke softly.

“How am I supposed to do that and win the city back?” She said shaking her head. “The city still needs protecting and I have to show them that they shouldn’t give up on me.”

“I’m trying too, I’ll change their minds eventually.” She said softly.

Kara smiled. “I know. If anyone can influence the city, it’s you. Thank you.”

“Well, I can’t let all the energy I’ve put in go to waste.” She tried to keep the tone light but they both new the words had a deeper meaning.

Kara sighed and looked up at the stars. “You know, it’s nice being back here, hearing your voice.”

“I tried calling but you…” she trailed off.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve... I’ve been a little busy.” She said weakly.

“I’ve noticed. Are you okay? I remember the last time you were in that suit for too long, it didn’t go so well. I seem to recall you burning out your powers.”

Kara smiled. “That was different. That was because I was keeping too many secrets. You know that my powers are sort of linked to my emotional state.”

Cat shrugged, “Still you should take a break.”

“Oh you mean like the breaks I used to get while working for you.” She said mockingly as they both laughed.

“Yeah well, I was kind of tough on you.” She said with a smile tugging a her lips.

“Kind of? You pushed me so hard that I…” The Kryptonian trailed off at her choice of words and sighed. “Miss Grant I…I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Cat snapped. “For breaking up with me, for throwing me off a balcony and not coming to me afterwards, for leaving me without saying anything. What are you sorry for?”

“For all of it okay! I’m sorry it ended that way. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I couldn’t face you. I’m sorry for all of it.” Kara exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

“And what this attempt at a conversation, reminiscing about old times, an apology is supposed to fix it, supposed to make it better?” Cat couldn’t help the condensing tone her voice took, it was a defence mechanism.

“Cat,” There was warning in her voice that she ignored.

“Oh, it’s Cat now.” Seeing Kara’s face, she stopped.

“I can’t…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I can’t fix this. I know that. But I really do need you to know that I am sorry.”

“I miss you.” Kara blurted out after a few moments of silence.

Cat stared at her for a moment before responding. “I miss you too. I miss…us.”

Kara’s hands gripped the railing as she spoke. “Cat, can we just…I don’t want to fight. Not tonight.”

“We need to talk, a proper talk this time.” Cat said, ignoring her. “No running away, no lies.”

“I know but not tonight. I…I can’t.” She sounded so fragile and hurt.

She noticed that Kara didn’t sound like herself. She seemed broken, sad. Cat noticed that all this time being Supergirl and ignoring Kara had really taken a toll on her. She had a flashback to the speech Kara gave her when she first accused Kara of being Supergirl.

“Kara, why are you here? What happened?” She saw the Kryptonian take a deep breath and she knew that something had happened, something awful.

She sighed. “Do you remember when you first thought I was Supergirl and you demanded that I either tell you my secret or quit.”

Cat furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. “Of course, you came barreling into my office later telling me about how much the job meant to you.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t really that. I mean it was but it was more that this place meant so much to me. Here on this balcony or in your office, I felt safe. It was another home, somewhere that I could go to whenever I needed it. And you…well you and your speeches always helped. I…I just figured if I came back here I could-”

“Find answers.” She finished.

“In a way.” She turned back and faced her. “Look Cat I know that we have a lot to work through and I understand if you don’t but could I just…stay here for a while?”

They looked at each other and for a moment, they were connected again. That spark came back and Cat felt a shiver run down her spin and she knew that it wasn’t from the breeze.

“Stay as long as you need.” Cat said, gesturing to the balcony.

Relieve passed through her features. “Thank you.”

Cat turned around to leave but Kara’s hand on her arm stopped her. “Kara?”

“Stay?” Her pleading voice nearly broke the older woman. “Tonight, can we just talk? Not about us but…”

He lips twitched upward. “Like before.”

Before they were together, before they realized that they wanted more, before they were more than friends. Before the heartache and confusion. Before they screwed everything up.

Kara smiled. “Yeah, like before.”

It was Cat’s choice about what happened now, where they would go from this moment on. She had two options, either leave and deny Kara’s request. Or do what she wanted, what they both have been craving since they parted ways. Even before this mess started, Kara had somehow always gotten her to share things and just sit down and chat with her. Even when Kara was just her assistant, her 10:15.

She didn’t miss the smile that lit up the younger woman’s face or her own when she started talking. “Where do you want me to start?”

Because she knew, they both missed each other. And they both needed this. To talk about everything and nothing, like the old times. The conversation about them, what’s happened to them was coming, they both knew it. But at least for one night, it was nice to pretend. That they were back to normal. That they were going to be okay. Even if they weren’t sure of it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is unexpected. If anyone is still reading this, thank you. The past six months have been a hell of a time for me but I'm back. For real this time. I have the next chapter ready to go and I'm really looking forward to continuing this story. Let me know if you want to see something happen. Thanks for reading and drop a review please. They were one of the only things that kept me from deleting this story. Thanks again.


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a much needed push in the right direction. Cat and Kara finally have their 'talk' and an impulse decision leads to an unexpected outcome.

“So, I hear you and Cat are talking again.” Alex said casually as Kara’s fist just barely graced her face.

They were in the training room, sparring. Just like always. While most sisters discuss things over coffee or pizza, they do it while trying to knock each other on to the floor. Normally they would to this over reruns of Buffy The Vampire Slayer except despite her sister’s wishes, Kara didn’t really give herself the time to watch TV or do anything really except train and attempt to save the city. While she was gaining the public’s trust back, there was still a little more resistance than she wanted.

“Where’d you hear that?” She winced as Alex’s foot hit her ribcage.

“Your stance is wrong.” She scolded and Kara barely had time to register the uppercut Alex threw at her. “Do you love her?”

Her sister’s words were too much of a distraction and she felt herself falling to the ground with the thud. “Wha-I what?”

“Do you love her?” she repeated as walked over to the panel and lowered the Kryptonite levels.

Kara was still sitting in the middle of the floor where Alex knocked her down. “Honestly, I-I don’t know. I think I might have but whatever I felt I’ve had to push it away. It hurt too much. It still hurts. She was such a big part of my life and after what happened, she was just suddenly gone.”

She shrugged, tossing Kara a water bottle as she sat down next to her. “You should tell her.”

She coughed, nearly chocking on the water. “I’m sorry, are you… the same sister that once told me I should stay far far away from her? Are you now telling me I should be with her?”

“Well,” she licked her lips nervously.

“Alex,” Kara’s jaw locked as she squinted her eyes in suspicion. “What did you do?”

“I went to see her, after the… Red Kryptonite incident.” She admitted, not looking at her younger sister who was now fuming.

“You did what!” Alex ignored her outburst and continued.

“She tried to put on the emotionless Cat Grant Superbitch attitude that I’ve always known but I saw it. The other side you’re always talking about. It was only for a few moments but I understood. She looked so devastated and concerned about you, she was heartbroken when I gave her your resignation. It was then when I realized that she really cared about you. She still does. She misses you.”

“And you know this how?” She asked, the suspicion still hadn’t left her voice.

She sighed, “I may or may not be keeping tabs on her.”

“Alex!”

“Look Kara I don’t take kindly to people breaking my little sister’s heart.” She said defensively. “Besides, she knows your secret.”

“She wouldn’t expose it. Know matter what happens between us.” The conviction in Kara’s voice almost made her want to smile.

“I know that,” when Kara gave her a pointed look she added. “Well, I know that now. But it’s still not a bad idea to keep tabs on the Queen of all Media. Besides, while you and I believe that she wouldn’t expose you. There are others who have their doubts.”

She sighed, “I know.”

She placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Go, talk to her. Figure it out.”

“It’s not that simple Alex.”

“Yes, it is. You forget, I know you Kara. I remember how you were before you started using your powers. I remember you before you started and ended this relationship with Cat Grant. I see how you become more like yourself after you talk to her, especially in the past couple of weeks. While I’m not saying that I particularly like the fact that my little sister is infatuated with the infamous Cat Grant. I may have prejudged her a little. After all, you fell for her.” When she didn’t respond, Alex continued. “What are you so afraid of?” “

Unable to give her an answer, she sighed and looked at the ground. “Alex, please.”

 “All right. I’ll drop it for now but think about it.” She shot her hands up in defence. “Now, can we get back to sparring? You still need to watch your footwork.”

 

She had been flying around Catco for the past twenty minutes, trying to decide what to do. She knew Alex was right, she should just talk to Cat. After all, they had been avoiding the talk for the past couple of weeks. But she ready for that? Were they ready for that?

She was about to leave when she heard the balcony doors slid open and a slightly amused Cat Grant step out. She spoke softy into the wind. “Are you going to sit and have a drink with me or keep flying back and forth for another twenty minutes?”

“Sorry.” She let her feet touch the ground and walked towards the other woman, herhand outstretched with a glass.

Cat had an amused glint in her eyes as she shook her head and motioned for Kara to sit down.

“No,” she said forcefully. “I, I think we should talk inside.”

She saw the other woman’s eyes narrow for a moment before leading the way. Kara shut the patio door as they entered. She smiled slightly, it was an unconscious decision. She couldn’t help but relive all the memories and moments that happened in that room. The good ones flooded her brain, as well as the Supergirl and Kara pep talks. She ran her fingers lightly over the edge of the couch, lost in thought. A soft cough and an expectant look on Cat’s face brought her back to reality.

Kara sat down on the opposite edge of the couch and fiddled with her hands before she started shakily. “I- I enjoy are talks on the balcony. In fact, I really enjoy talking to you period. The past couple of weeks have been helping. It’s just,” she sighed thinking it was now or never. “There’s a talk, we’ve been avoiding for the past couple of weeks and I think…” her voice faltered for a moment. “I think if we want to get back to where we were before or have any resemblance of what we were before. I mean I hope you do. This, this is also what we need to talk about. I’m just saying that we should talk. Properly talk, as in get everything out in the open and deal with it.”

“We were never any good at that.” Cat spoke softly. “At least until it was too late.”

“Yeah, I know.” She smiled sadly. “That’s also something I think we should change. At least, I’m trying to change it.”

Cat nodded and bit her top lip. Kara knew it was a nervous habit. “You want to talk, so do I. But it’s not going to be easy.”

“I know. Why else do you think we’ve been avoiding it?”

 “Well then I guess I’ll start. Kara.” Cat sighed, “All the events leading up to and after what happened…You didn’t just hurt me. You tore me apart. I’m not what you call an easy going person or a person that makes it easy to be loved.”

“Cat-” She started but was interrupted.

“No. if we’re going to do this, you’re going to let me talk without interruptions.” Kara pressed her lips together and Cat continued.

“I understand that. You know I don’t open myself up to people. I never intended to open myself up to you but somehow... Somehow you got me to open up to you, you chipped away the brick wall that surrounded me. You and your sunny Danvers charm. I don’t quite know when I fell for you. I think that it was in between you constantly being there for me and always making my day better. But at some point, I realized that you were such a huge part of my life and I never wanted you to leave.” She closed her eyes for a moment, she felt the stunning in the back of her eyelids. “When you threw me off the building that night I wondered if it was because I broke your heart. For a minute, I didn’t know you at all. I always believed you to be the Superhero I made you out to be and when you weren’t it was like my world came to a halt. After the incident, I thought… I thought you would come to me and at least apologize or try and do something to fix this, to fix us. But you didn’t. You just did nothing and I think that hurt me more than you losing it.”

She spoke so quietly that she wondered if Cat even heard her. “I couldn’t.”

“No, you didn’t. There’s a difference.” There was an accusing tone in her voice that Kara couldn’t handle.

“Cat,” she snapped before lowering her voice. “I couldn’t. After what I did to you, to the city I… I might have fell into a bit of depression. It wasn’t for long but it was scary. I thought,” she bit her lip. “I thought that maybe what everyone was saying was right. That I was dangerous and should be locked up. After all, I attacked the city but more importantly, I attacked you. I didn’t know how to apologize. I mean how do you apologize for throwing someone you love off a balcony. You… you always tried to push me forward and I always tried to be the woman you saw in me. After our fight and the incident, I thought that I wasn’t worthy of love or forgiveness. But most importantly I wasn’t worthy of you. You have been my guiding light, my constant in all of this. When everything in my life changed, you were the one thing that I could look up to for guidance and reassurance. I lost your trust and I didn’t that I would ever be able to get it back. I thought that I-I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me and I deserved it.” She sniffled and Cat put her hand on her arm. “I loved you Cat. I still love you, I probably always will. And I understand, believe I do, if you don’t feel the same I just… I just needed to tell you.”

Her face was unreadable for a moment, and then Kara saw what she thought wasn’t possible, hope. “Kara, I-I love you too but love doesn’t solve everything. I know that Im not faultless in this. I pushed you away. I know, Im also trying to work on my insceruities... I trust you now and I understand that it wasn’t you that did that to me but you’re still cable of it and I’m not going to lie, knowing that part of you exists terrifies me.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to be with me? Cat I understand fear believe me but you knew who or what I was from the beginning.”

“I know. And I-my feelings for you are complicated. They always have been. I think that maybe it’s for the best if-” She didn’t get to finish her sentance because Kara darted towards her at inhuman speed.

In an instant Cat was being pushed up against the wall, her hands locked in place by the tight grip of the other women. Their lips smashed together in a kiss so forceful she wondered how the glass didn’t shatter. Cat didn’t even have time to react before Kara pulled away slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, and she could see the fierceness and loyalty in Kara’s eyes. In that moment, she realized just how much she actually felt for the other blonde. This time, it was Cat that leaned in and for the second time that night everything felt right. It was as if the world faded around them and nothing mattered anymore because her whole body ached. It was as if there had been something missing from her this whole time. It was as if she had been a shell of being and Kara made her whole again. This wasn’t like their other kisses. It was as if Cat had gained her own powers of heightened senses. In that moment, she was more conscious of Kara than she had ever been of anything or anyone else in her life. The faint glow of her skin, the immense heat that seemed to radiate off her. The softness of Kara’s hands which had loosened but hadn't released their grip, although she wasn’t complaining. Her scent, she smelt of vanilla and cherry blossom, her mouth. God that mouth. It's softness, it's fullness, the slight dent in the center of her bottom lip.

Kara only thought for a moment that maybe she shouldn’t have done that. That maybe she made a terrible mistake, she couldn’t help it. She knew that Cat felt it too, that they completed each other. She knew it and Cat knew it too. She was scared and she had every right to be but Kara wasn’t going to let fear dictated how the rest of her life was going to go. So, she did it. Without a second thought, she pulled her and Cat up from the couch and smashed them into the wall a little too forcefully but she didn’t care. In that moment, with Cat’s body pressed against hers, everything felt right again. She felt right again. It was as if all the pain and self-pity melted away. And it might have been so selfish and wrong but it felt right. It was then when she snapped back to reality and realized that she screwed up. She pulled back but couldn’t bring herself to let go of Cat. She couldn’t help it. They shared a glance and instead of hate and disgust in Cat’s eyes, she saw understanding and lust. Cat moved towards her and she couldn’t form a coherent thought after that.

Kara pulled away first and they both inwardly sighed at the lack of contact. “Cat, I’m- “

Cat put a finger on the other woman’s lips. “I swear to god Kara if you apologize for that I will…”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “You’ll what?”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at Cat’s shocked expression. “Don’t test me.”

“Yeah, okay.” Their smiles faded when Kara asked. “So, what happens now? Because I want to be with you but we still have so much to work through.”

“I think that now we take some time to start over, a new beginning. Which means that you.” She gave Kara a pointed look. “Have to start taking some time out of that supersuit because lately you’ve been looking a little worse for wear and I was starting to worry.”

Kara nodded, a sheepish smile forming on her lips “Yeah, I might maybe be pushing myself a little too hard.”

Kara noticed biting her upper lip. “What else?”

“Maybe, if you want.” Cat sighed, an unusual nervous tone in her voice. “When you’re ready, you could come back…to work…with me. If you want. I think, I think that familiarity is good in this situation and to answer your earlier question yes, I do want things to get back to the way they were. In fact, I want it to be even better. And I think that this might help us get our feet back under us.”

Kara smiled, “I would like that a lot actually. I meant it when I said I miss being around you. I just, I jut need a little time to get the others on board and sort out everything at the D.E.O.”

“Of course,” She said softly, stifling a yawn. “We’re in no rush.”

Kara looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s nearing midnight. I should take you to bed.”

Cat suppressed a laugh and Kara became fluttered. “No, I-I just mean that.”

“I know what you meant. And thank you.” She gave Kara a quick kiss before leaning into her. “Now Supergirl, take me home.”

Kara laughed as she tightened her grip on the other woman. “As you wish.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions let me know. Next chapter should be a bit lighter and focused on Cat/Kara bonding time.


End file.
